The Master's Choice
by T.J. Strauss
Summary: Pre-TPM. Aro-Ken, a student at the Jedi Temple, desperately wants to be a Padawan. On the last day he has, the Temple is invaded by Shadowraiths and he is abducted by them! Please R/R, it's finished!
1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Aro-Ken Rumos pulled the thick length of black cloth down, making sure it covered his eyes. Turning around, he tightly grasped his lightsaber. He stood in the middle of a square made by four black, square posts that were about shoulder height on him.  
  
Aro-Ken knew he wasn't supposed to be up, but he hadn't been able to sleep.  
  
He knew that the noise he would be making shortly wouldn't alert anyone, despite how sound echoed in it. The huge training room was soundproofed all the way around.  
  
Aro-Ken was nearly thirteen, and his build was muscular even for such a young age. His skin was tan, and his short brown hair matched it. His intense ice-blue eyes calmly looked at the blindfold. He could make out nothing in the room, and he knew that was the whole point of the blindfold.  
  
His long brown robe lay discarded on the floor. He was clothed in plain black pants and a white shirt that went about halfway down his thighs. Around his waist there was an ordinary belt.  
  
He stood still, tense and ready, keeping in mind what several of the masters at the Jedi Temple always said. "The Force is your ally. Use it wisely."  
  
Aro-Ken jammed his thumb on the ignite button on the lightsaber he held, and the blue blade shot out with a snap-hiss sound.  
  
It was his lightsaber. Aro-Ken preferred to use it rather than the training lightsabers the Temple provided for its students. They were too weak, and only produced a quick burn when you struck someone with them. No, for this task he would definitely need the lightsaber he had constructed two years ago.  
  
Almost instantly, he heard a shot from behind him. He spun around and used the Force. It told him where the bolt was, where to put the lightsaber to deflect it. He obeyed his instincts as he had been taught to do in his past two and a half years living in the Jedi Temple.  
  
His move was rewarded with the crackling sound of the laser hitting his red lightsaber.  
  
Aro-Ken grinned confidently. Your move, he silently said to the computer controlling the machine.  
  
Another blast, this time to his left, and Aro-Ken faced it in an instant. He swung the lightsaber, not too hard, but hard enough to alter the laser's path.  
  
This is all too easy, Aro-Ken said to himself. He hardly had to try, but then again this was level one.  
  
Another shot, another deflection.  
  
The instant he heard the shot, Aro-Ken was facing it, using the Force to position his blade and hit the bolt aside. He spun and whirled about so fast he would look like a blur to anyone watching.  
  
Then, he heard two simultaneous blasts from behind him, and Aro-Ken knew he had reached the second level.  
  
The young Jedi was there, the Force telling him how to angle the blade to deflect both shots at once.  
  
Then there were two shots, one right after the other, both coming from opposite sides of the square.  
  
Aro-Ken hit one and pivoted on one foot to get the other.  
  
A few more shots of two, and then there were three shots being fired at once.  
  
As the three bolts came towards him, Aro-Ken turned his body, hit one with his lightsaber, and then kept turning. The lightsaber hit the other two bolts as well.  
  
As he spun about, the blue blade seemed to be everywhere at once.  
  
As another three shots came at him, one at his back and the other two towards his chest, he quickly put the lightsaber over his head and then behind his back. He was rewarded with the cracking sound of the bolt hitting the saber.  
  
Aro-Ken then brought the lightsaber in front of him, holding it horizontally, and the other two lasers hit it.  
  
He grinned as he spun around, hitting two more shots.  
  
Then came four shots. This is where Aro-Ken always had trouble. He had made it to this level several times before, but had never once managed to beat it.  
  
He spun around, pivoted, and occasionally jumped to avoid the blasts, but found he was doing nowhere near as well as he could do on the other three levels.  
  
He suddenly felt a sharp pain on his right thigh. He yelped not in pain, but in surprise. The training modules were never set at high power unless one of the masters wished to practice with them.  
  
Another hit his shoulder, and one square in the chest. He was losing focus, and becoming very irritated with the machine.  
  
Aro-Ken fought his anger, knowing he had to keep it under control. That had been the main thing that the masters had tried to work with him on during his years at the Temple.  
  
Aro-Ken still tried to block the shots, but suddenly found that now that he wasn't concentrating on the shots as he should be, he could feel his exhaustion. His muscles were starting to burn, and sweat soaked through his clothes.  
  
All of the sudden, just as a laser hit him in the side of his neck, there was a sound of whining, humming machinery, and the blasts stopped.  
  
Aro-Ken switched off the lightsaber, and pulled off the blindfold. He found Mya-Rau Tamia, one of the masters, standing there.  
  
"Aro-Ken Rumos. I should have known it was you," she said. Mya-Rau was a tall, lanky woman who had golden blond hair and twinkling emerald green eyes. She was probably the only Jedi in the universe who could win an argument Jax Dondora. Where most Jedi would call him Aro-Ken, Mya-Rau always used his full name. It was the same for all other Jedi in the Temple.  
  
"Um… Sorry, Mistress Tamia, I couldn't sleep," said Aro-Ken, hoping it could save him.  
  
"Yes, Aro-Ken Rumos, I can see that," Mya-Rau calmly said. Mya-Rau had facial features that were impossible to read. You could never tell just what she was thinking.  
  
"I, uh… I was using my time to enhance my skills, though," Aro-Ken said.  
  
Mya-Rau only nodded.  
  
"And I made it to the third level in less than ten minutes. That's a new record," Aro-Ken offered.  
  
"I know, and I congratulate you," Mya-Rau said, nodding at him once more.  
  
Now Aro-Ken knew Mistress Tamia was playing with him, teasing him as he knew she commonly did with other Jedi. She was like a felinx, playing with its prey before scaring it to death or killing it herself. At the moment, Aro-Ken couldn't tell if she was amused, angry, shocked, or all three at once.  
  
"Tell me, Aro-Ken, are you scared?" she asked.  
  
It was his move, and Aro-Ken had no idea what to do. "Um… Yes, I suppose I am, but just a little." This had to be the most confusing conversation of his life. He was trying to be truthful, but not appear weak at the same time.  
  
Her move. "Well, what do you have to say?"  
  
What kind of move was that? The confused boy thought for a moment, "Um… I'm sorry." He waited, but received no reply. He tried again. "I'm very sorry?" he offered.  
  
"I'm afraid sorry won't do it now," Mya-Rau said.  
  
Aro-Ken saw a smile forming at the corners of his mouth. She was amused now. Very amused.  
  
He looked up for a moment, trying to think of something to say. At last he sighed. "You win."  
  
"I accept your surrender, Aro-Ken Rumos. Allow me to accompany you back to your quarters," Mya-Rau said, allowing her smile to fully come onto her face. "You are quite an amusing opponent, Aro-Ken Rumos. I wish I had discovered that sooner," said Mya-Rau, smiling at him as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Yes, I will do my best to amuse you next time we meet," Aro-Ken said as she walked alongside him down the hallways.  
  
"Tell me, Aro-Ken Rumos, have you ever heard of the Jedi Master Del-Mon Wesia?"  
  
"Yes, I have heard his name before. Rumor around here has it that he is the best Jedi Knight who isn't on the Council. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because he is coming tomorrow to the Temple to search for what will be his third apprentice. His most recent pupil, Qui-Gon Jinn, has just been accepted at a Jedi Knight." With regret in her eyes, Mya-Rau added, "It may be your last chance to be accepted before your birthday."  
  
He had almost forgotten! If he wasn't a Padawan by the time he turned thirteen, in one month, he was never going to become one!  
  
Aro-Ken took off running for his room, deciding to get all the sleep he could. He would have to be well rested if he wished to become a Padawan the next day. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Hey, Aro! Wait up!"  
  
Aro-Ken turned to see who had called to him. It was one of his friends, Ada- Rin Remla.  
  
Ada-Rin was a Human, like he was. She was a rebel, and often made small defiances of the Jedi Code. For example, she did not wish to keep her hair in the traditional Padawan style. Instead, it hung loosely down to her shoulders. She kept one lock of her dark blond hair on her face and slightly curved near her left eye. Her blue eyes always seemed to want to play.  
  
"Yes, Ada-Rin?" he asked.  
  
"Where you going?" she asked him.  
  
"Well, Ada-Rin, it happens to be a custom of mine to eat breakfast after I wake up," he sarcastically replied. It was morning in the Jedi Temple. Aro- Ken had just woken up and had been on his way to the cafeteria for breakfast.  
  
"You know, Del-Mon's ship should be landing soon. I just wanted to know if you wanted to watch with me," she said.  
  
Aro-Ken instantly snapped to attention at the mention of the Jedi Master's name. "Of course I do! Let's go!" he cried.  
  
The two instantly took off down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going, Ada-Rin?" he asked.  
  
"My room. I've got a perfect view of the landing pad," she answered.  
  
They weaved in and out of other students, most of them heading in the opposite direction towards the cafeteria. They went down the twisting labyrinth of corridors the Temple boasted until they arrived at Ada-Rin's room.  
  
She quickly keyed in the access code, and the door slid open. The two went to the far end of the room, and Ada-Rin opened the window.  
  
Aro-Ken put his hands on the window ledge and leaned out, just in time to see a sleek Corvette coming down from the Coruscant sky. On the landing pad a few of the Jedi Masters waited, among them Masters Yoda, Mace Windu, Jax Dondora, and Ni'Bekk.  
  
The landing ramp extended from the ship, and a tall figure in a brown robe walked down. Aro-Ken focused on him, knowing right away that it was Del-Mon Wesia.  
  
He could easily hear the conversation below, even as the Corvette took off again.  
  
"Master Wesia, good to see you again!" Jax Dondora's voice came.  
  
"You too, Jax. It's been a while since the last time I was here," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Looking for a Padawan will you be?" asked Master Yoda.  
  
"I suppose so, Yoda. What's first?" he asked.  
  
"There is an exercise that a few students will attempt for you, and then some lightsaber bouts. It's not much, but it should be enough for you to select a Padawan," Mace Windu said.  
  
"Good, good. I'm ready, let's go," Del-Mon said.  
  
The Masters began to leave the landing platform. As they did, still speaking to each other, Del-Mon's eyes strayed away from the group.  
  
Somehow, Aro-Ken just knew that they fell on him. For a brief instant, he felt something in the back of his head, a quick sensation. It was as though a great warmth had entered his mind. The Force seemed to speed up its flow around him. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the feeling stopped.  
  
"Aro… Aro-Ken!" he heard Ada-Rin's voice call.  
  
He jumped. "Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You just went in to a trance or something," she said.  
  
"I did?" Aro-Ken asked.  
  
"Yeah. You were watching Del-Mon, and then you just stared at him. You weren't blinking and it didn't look like you were breathing or anything," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"I was?" Aro-Ken uneasily asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Ada-Rin answered, a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Well I'm fine now. What are we scheduled to do this morning?" he asked his friend.  
  
"An exercise in front of some of the Masters, remember? Rumor has it that it involves a large metal block. Just a few students are going," said Ada- Rin.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Aro-Ken asked. Instantly they took off again, racing down the hall like young children.  
  
About half an hour later, Aro-Ken and Ada-Rin stood near each other in line. Between them was another one of their friends, Wolden Keld.  
  
Wolden was a Dendayan, a skin changer. He could always surprise his friends by blending in with the color of the Temple walls and jumping out at them without warning. He was usually very serious. He was tall and lanky. His black hair was traditionally cut like Aro-Ken's, and his eyes were a dark silver to match it. Wolden still had a few months left before he turned thirteen.  
  
"Pretty tense isn't it?" he muttered.  
  
"You said it," agreed Ada-Rin.  
  
"Yeah," Aro-Ken said, his eyes rigidly glued in front of himself. He resisted the temptation to look up at the booth the Masters were watching from, knowing that would tell them he was anxious.  
  
There were just a few more students ahead of them. The task before them seemed impossible.  
  
They were to try and pull apart a large metal cube that weighed nearly a ton. So far, the other ten students who had tried had failed miserably.  
  
The student ahead of Ada-Rin finished, and the block was still in the exact same state it had started in. Ada-Rin gulped nervously, and stepped up to it.  
  
"Good luck," Aro-Ken muttered.  
  
Ada-Rin smiled weakly at him as she hit the button to start the timer. Looking at the block, she concentrated as hard as she could, focusing on each molecule and pulling them apart slowly. Small droplets of sweat broke out on her forehead.  
  
Before long, a buzzer sounded, and her time was up. Ada-Rin had succeeded in making what looked like a jagged cut in the cube that spanned about halfway down the center.  
  
She looked exhausted as she walked away to stand with the other students who had attempted the task all ready.  
  
Wolden stepped up next. He decided to use the more aggressive approach. With the Force, he seized two ends of the cube and pulled as hard as he could, trying to force the molecules apart.  
  
His jaw was clenched as he strained, and he squeezed his eyes shut. He allowed himself to shout as he pulled, and the cube began to split, little by little.  
  
As Wolden shouted one more time, the buzzer went off, and he abruptly let go, staggering back a few paces, overwhelmed by the feat he had just attempted.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Aro-Ken strode over to the cube. He took a few deep breaths, finding his calm center. Gulping again, he reached over and hit the button to start his timer.  
  
He knew what he had to do. He just didn't know if he was strong enough to do it.  
  
He closed his eyes, and reached out once more. But unlike all the other students, he had a much more practical approach.  
  
With the Force, Aro-Ken grabbed millions of the molecules in the block. He began to make them move a short distance, but very rapidly.  
  
The friction he caused immediately heated up the molecules of metal, making them glow so brightly that there was a visible bright orange line on the entire cube as the molecules slowly melted away.  
  
Knowing he was short on time, he grabbed more, growing nervous as he did. He pushed himself, fighting to stay conscious as he used all his energy to stand up and continue the task he had been given.  
  
The molecules melted rapidly, the center of the cube becoming thinner and thinner. Finally, it split right down the middle. Two separate halves fell away.  
  
The spectators erupted into cheers.  
  
Aro-Ken immediately released it, and would have fallen over if Wolden hadn't darted over and caught him.  
  
"That was amazing," he said.  
  
"Yeah… Thanks," Aro-Ken panted.  
  
From the corner, Mya-Rau Tamia, who had been supervising the exercise, clapped her hands. "Wonderful, wonderful! Excellent job, Aro-Ken! I think you deserve to sit out for the next exercise!" she said.  
  
"Tha… Thank you," Aro-Ken gasped.  
  
Wolden helped him over to a bench, and he collapsed in it, leaning his head back against the wall, one thought in his head. "I did it, I did it, I did it…"  
  
* * *  
  
Del-Mon silently watched the students below him with interest. He sat between his old friend Ni'Bekk and Master Mace Windu.  
  
He watched as the Dendayan boy called Wolden tried to pull the cube apart and failed, but made more progress than all the other students had.  
  
Then came Aro-Ken Rumos. Del-Mon had seen him at the landing pad, and had felt a connection with him, although it had been a very brief one. He had only had a connection like that with his two former Padawans and his own Master.  
  
The boy started the timer, and went deep into concentration. As he stood there, Del-Mon noticed that the metal before him was growing hotter and changing to a bright orange color.  
  
"Smartest one yet," Del-Mon commented to himself.  
  
The metal began to melt, and his eyebrows rose.  
  
"I think the boy may do it!" cried Mace.  
  
Del-Mon did not acknowledge him as he sat on the edge of his seat, watching with much interest.  
  
Suddenly, as expected, the cube fell in half, the edges rounded and bumpy from the melted metal that had quickly hardened again.  
  
Half of the Masters' eyes were wide as they watched. Aro-Ken nearly fell over, but his Dendayan friend grabbed him.  
  
"My, my," Del-Mon said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Impressed?" asked Jax, getting over his shock quickly.  
  
"I suppose so," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Does he look promising to you?" asked Mace.  
  
"I'm not sure. He is strong, I will tell you that much," was all Del-Mon said.  
  
* * *  
  
A Shadowraith was in the Temple.  
  
He had been roaming its halls unseen and completely undetected for nearly a week. He had been watching everywhere, seeming to be everywhere at once. No one saw him, he made sure of that.  
  
He quickly exited the training room, a firm image of the boy in his mind. He had been both strong and clever. The Shadowraith had watched him with intense interest.  
  
He had sensed the Force gathering around him, could feel it flowing about.  
  
The Shadowraith quickly exited the room. He had found his next target. Now he only had to wait. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
The hum of his opponent's lightsaber faintly reached his ears, and Aro-Ken neatly jumped aside, placing his own blade where his side had just been. He was rewarded with the crashing sound of the two lightsabers hitting.  
  
Whoever his opponent was, he was getting angry. Aro-Ken could sense it around him. Both the students were wearing blindfolds. He had not been allowed to see who he was fighting, and personally didn't care. He just wanted to win. He had to get the apprenticeship. It could be his last chance before he turned thirteen and was too old to do so.  
  
The roar of the other students blocked out just about all other sounds, so Aro-Ken had to use the Force to sense where his opponent's blade was about to strike.  
  
Aro-Ken had fought three other opponents that day, blindfolded and left to find out who his opponent was at the end of the duel. He had only lost one battle, and that was to the only student in the Temple that was older than he was, Dahn Lokraft.  
  
Aro-Ken was beginning to tire. He hadn't had much time to rest between bouts. He could feel sweat soaking his clothes, and his muscles were burning just a little.  
  
Aro-Ken began to think as he jumped high into the air, backward with catlike agility and performed a skillful somersault before he landed.  
  
Maybe he didn't have to fight to win this one. He could just tire his opponent out. That would probably impress Del-Mon Wesia, who was watching in the crowd, seated with some of the Jedi Council members who had come to watch. It would also help him control his anger. You generally didn't get angry just blocking attacks.  
  
Aro-Ken stopped fighting back and retaliating. Instead he skillfully blocked the thrusts and attacks from his infuriated opponent.  
  
The thrum of the other lightsaber could be heard, and it was always followed by the crack of both weapons hitting each other. Now he was frustrating his foe. Just like he wanted.  
  
After a few more long minutes of furious slashing and calm blocking, the attacks came fewer. Aro-Ken knew his plan had worked.  
  
He waited. After a few more attacks, which he blocked easily, Aro-Ken tried a lunge at his enemy's throat, but his lightsaber was hit aside.  
  
So an attack like that wouldn't work on the other person. Aro-Ken decided he could live with that.  
  
Aro-Ken made a quick leap backward to avoid his opponent's sloppy attack. As soon as his feet hit the ground again, he pushed off, launching himself over the head of his opponent and twisting around in the air. He landed behind the other student, and swung his lightsaber with all his might just as his astonished foe began to turn around.  
  
His blade hit the other student in the neck, which was designated as a killing blow. Aro-Ken instinctively held the blade there for a moment, and his opponent yelled in pain.  
  
"Enough! Stop!" a powerful voice rang out over the other students who were wildly cheering.  
  
Aro-Ken switched off his lightsaber, and he heard an identical sound, knowing his opponent had followed suit.  
  
"You may remove your blindfolds," Aro-Ken recognized the voice as Jax Dondora's.  
  
Aro-Ken took it off, and looked at his opponent in disbelief. "Dahn?"  
  
"Aro-Ken?"  
  
Sure enough, the person he had been fighting was Dahn Lokraft. Dahn was about two weeks older than Aro-Ken, and needed this chance at apprenticeship as much as he did.  
  
Dahn and Aro-Ken had been worst enemies since the age of six. Aro-Ken had been walking down the hall and he saw Dahn bullying and jeering Mannakri, one of Aro-Ken's close friends. The encounter had turned into a fistfight, and they'd hated each other ever since.  
  
Regaining his wits at the same time as Dahn, they shallowly bowed to each other, despite the dislike they had for each other, then turned and respectfully bowed to the Council members.  
  
The other students cheered wildly. As Aro-Ken ignited his lightsaber again and held it above his head in triumph, he saw his three friends in the front row, smiling and jumping up and down.  
  
Aro-Ken grinned at them, and then left the arena.  
  
A few minutes later, Aro-Ken's sweat-soaked clothes were nearly dry. He sat in the cafeteria, his friends on all sides of him, Wolden, Ada-Rin, and Mannakri.  
  
Mannakri was a Calamarian, and she was six moths away from turning thirteen. She had salmon-pink skin, a large head, and webbed feet and hands, as her people did. Her eyes were located on the sides of her head and were a very light, clear blue. Often a salty, humid sort of smell hung around her. She kept her room steamy and damp as possible, as he people needed moisture to stay alive.  
  
Mannakri had just been accepted as a Padawan the previous day by Jemma Les, a female Jedi from Dathomir. She had asked her new master if they could stay another day to see Aro-Ken's bout, and Jemma Les had agreed.  
  
Also joining them was Aro-Ken's younger brother Erdan. He had been at the Temple for about five out of his seven years. Erdan looked pretty much like Aro-Ken. The only difference was their height and hair color. Erdan's hair was much lighter than his brother's. Aro-Ken himself had learned that he Erdan was born while he was in the Temple, and he was permitted to visit his family. Erdan also had a twin sister, Anuma, but she was not Force sensitive like her brothers.  
  
"How do you think you did, Aro?" Erdan asked.  
  
"I don't know. But if I'm not chosen, Mya-Rau says the Council wished to have me on the transport that leaves tomorrow for new workers of the Agricultural Corps," Aro-Ken replied.  
  
"Think you'll get the apprenticeship?" asked Mannakri as she took a bite of her bread.  
  
"I honestly don't know, Mannakri," Aro-Ken said.  
  
"I think you will," Wolden neutrally commented.  
  
"Thanks, Wolden," said Aro-Ken. He knew Wolden had meant what he said. Wolden's people seldom showed much expression. The only time Wolden's face changed was when he laughed, which was quite often. Wolden could be the most serious student in the Temple at times. When he wasn't, he was usually the most hyperactive. The masters worked with him a lot to teach him to control his energy and calm down.  
  
Aro-Ken pushed his food around on his plate, too nervous to eat. Mya-Rau had told him that he was to bout one more time after he ate.  
  
He suddenly felt something sharply jab him between the shoulder blades. He turned, and saw Dahn walking by and laughing. "That apprenticeship is good as mine! I hope you like soil, you'll be seeing it a lot in a few days!"  
  
"Yes, Dahn, I know you will be. You don't need to tell me," Aro-Ken said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Dream on, you farmer scum! You'll never amount to anything!" Dahn said. He turned and walked off with his friends, laughing and shooting an occasional insult back at Aro-Ken.  
  
Aro-Ken took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he glared at the back of Dahn's head.  
  
Wolden looked in Dahn's direction.  
  
"I'll be right back," he said, rising.  
  
"Wolden, don't do anything-" Aro-Ken began. But Wolden had all ready disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry. No matter how hard he tries, there's no way Dahn can prove it if Wolden does something," Ada-Rin said.  
  
Aro-Ken turned in his chair and watched Dahn's table intently, looking for anything that moved by itself.  
  
Shortly, he saw a bowl of something that looked like porridge rise from the table.  
  
"What's he going to do with that?" asked Aro-Ken.  
  
"Who knows? We'll just have to watch," said Mannakri.  
  
Aro-Ken watched as Dahn stood up to call out to another student. Wolden immediately seized the opportunity. The bowl floated down gradually and softly nestled itself on the seat of Dahn's chair.  
  
Ada-Rin's eyebrows rose, and a smirk came onto her face.  
  
A moment later, Wolden appeared out of nowhere, calmly sitting next to Aro- Ken.  
  
"This will be good," Ada-Rin said with a grin.  
  
"Just watch," Wolden said, still completely calm.  
  
A split second later, Dahn sat down. The bowl broke, and Aro-Ken could see some of the porridge drip down off the chair.  
  
Dahn instantly whirled around and looked at Aro-Ken's table, his face red with anger. He glared directly at Aro-Ken, who grinned and waved cheerfully.  
  
Next to him, Wolden nearly fell out of his chair as he laughed.  
  
Aro-Ken found he couldn't resist the chance to further humiliate Dahn. "Hey, Dahn, that goes in your mouth, not on your rear!" he called to him.  
  
After that comment, Wolden started choking on his kavasa fruit as he laughed even harder, and Mannakri smacked him on the back a few times.  
  
Dahn, fuming with anger, turned and stormed away, leaving the five friends to laugh at the spectacle, Wolden most of all.  
  
"That sure made my day!" Wolden gasped when he finally stopped laughing.  
  
"I hear you! Come on, we better get to the arena," Aro-Ken said.  
  
As he walked down the hallway, trying to look confident, he felt sweat breaking out on his forehead. He had to get the apprenticeship. It was his last chance. Once he turned thirteen he would be considered too old to become an apprentice.  
  
Mya-Rau ran into him before they arrived at the arena. "Aro-Ken, come with me. I have your equipment ready for you," she said.  
  
He looked at his friends.  
  
"I'll see you later," he said.  
  
"We'll cheer for you," said Mannakri.  
  
"Good luck," Wolden calmly said. Aro-Ken slightly envied his ability to change his mood so quickly.  
  
"May the Force be with you," said Ada-Rin.  
  
Aro-Ken smiled at her. "Thanks," he called over his shoulder as he followed Mya-Rau down the corridor.  
  
He was led into a small room. From beyond the door opposite the one he came in, he heard the mumble of the crowd seated around the arena.  
  
"Here's your weapon. You'd better get your blindfold on now," she said.  
  
Suddenly, her comlink began buzzing. Mya-Rau unclipped it from her belt. "Yes?"  
  
"It's Jax," came his voice. No one needed to be told when Jax Dondora was speaking to them. It was impossible to not be able to recognize his deep, powerful voice. "The other masters and I have agreed that the last bout shall be without blindfolds."  
  
"OK, you got it," Mya-Rau said. She put away her comlink and turned to Aro- Ken. "Well, you better get out to the arena. Good luck."  
  
She followed him down the hallway that led to the arena. Before she turned to go sit with the other masters, she put a hand on Aro-Ken's shoulder. He turned, and her eyes sparkled as she looked down at him. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Aro-Ken forced a smile to his face despite his nervousness.  
  
"Remember to feel rather than think. Trust your instincts, and control your emotions," she said. "I have great faith in you, Aro-Ken Rumos."  
  
He swallowed nervously. "Thank you, Mistress Tamia." Stiffly, he bowed to her, and strode out to the arena without looking back.  
  
He entered the arena to find it the same as always. The ground was very uneven to make the students use the Force to keep their footing. On all sides other students sat, cheering for whoever they wanted to win.  
  
As he scanned the crowd, Aro-Ken spotted his friends and brother. Erdan was seated atop Wolden's shoulders, and waved when he spotted his brother. Mannakri held his other hand gently so he wouldn't fall. Ada-Rin smiled as she waved to him.  
  
Smiling weakly, Aro-Ken made a faint wave with his free hand, the one he wasn't holding the training lightsaber in.  
  
He turned away from his friends and looked around the arena. Now he wanted to know where Del-Mon was sitting.  
  
He looked around the area the other masters were sitting, but did not see him. Why wasn't he sitting with them?  
  
Aro-Ken's eyes scanned over the crowd, and finally spotted one person much taller than the other students. He knew it was Del-Mon.  
  
Aro-Ken had only seen Del-Mon a few times in his life when he came to the Temple looking for another apprentice, but he remembered perfectly what he looked like. His build was tall and muscular. His hair was a very light brown, and he grew it down to the base of his neck and tied back. His eyes were a soft green.  
  
As Del-Mon looked over the crowd, his eyes suddenly locked with Aro-Ken's for a brief instant. He suddenly felt something, the same feeling he'd had at the landing pad earlier. It was like a warm feeling that suddenly surrounded him, swirling about his body. He just suddenly caught a trace of the Force, filling him with energy.  
  
Del-Mon looked away, and instantly the strange sensation was gone.  
  
Aro-Ken then focused on the other end of the arena, where his opponent would come out shortly. He was sweating profusely, and he hadn't even begun the fight.  
  
Across the other side of the arena, he saw a figure emerge in the passageway.  
  
Aro-Ken took a last deep breath, and began walking towards the middle of the arena, trying to have confidence in himself.  
  
As he neared the center, he could easily make out his opponent's features. It was, once again, Dahn Lokraft.  
  
"Farmer boy," Dahn muttered as they stopped near each other.  
  
Aro-Ken glared at him, but managed to keep his usually quick temper in check. He turned and rigidly bowed to the Council members, far too nervous to do much.  
  
He spun on his heel and slightly bent his waist as he faced Dahn, and the older boy did the same.  
  
They took a few steps back from each other, and each hit the activate button on their training lightsabers. The blades slowly extended, and crossed near the middle.  
  
Standing tense and ready, Aro-Ken anxiously awaited the word from the Council to start. He didn't take his eyes of Dahn. A quick hush came over the crowd of on looking students.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jax Dondora standing with his hands spread out in front of him.  
  
"Begin," his powerful voice commanded.  
  
Instantly Dahn wound up and struck with his lightsaber, the force of the attack nearly knocking Aro-Ken's weapon from his grasp as he blocked it.  
  
He went back and back, blocking and parrying Dahn's attacks. He did not have time to fight back as Dahn relentlessly slashed at him.  
  
While he was pressed back, Aro-Ken used the Force to sense the terrain behind him, and he could keep his balance and coordinate his footwork easily.  
  
Dahn's blade was everywhere at once. As soon as Aro-Ken positioned his weapon and Dahn's blade hit it, it was instantly coming back at him somewhere else.  
  
Each time he attacked, Aro-Ken would use all of his abilities to calculate where the blade was going. He'd watch his arms and study where he was positioning his weight to tell which direction he would swing in next. His lightsaber was always where Dahn was attacking a split second before Dahn got there as well.  
  
Aro-Ken allowed himself to be driven back after a while, calmly moving his lightsaber about to block Dahn's moves.  
  
After a while, he started to grow a bit bored of the routine, and would add in some unnecessary flips and jumps, allowing himself to show off.  
  
As he parried, his mind was racing, trying to figure out what he could do to end the battle. If he carried it out too long like this, Del-Mon would think he was weak, and would not choose him.  
  
He could tell Dahn was tiring. The attacks were gradually coming further apart.  
  
The instant he sensed Dahn pull his blade back to take a breath, Aro-Ken charged. He had to impress Del-Mon. He had to get the apprenticeship.  
  
Aro-Ken swung and attacked furiously, never giving Dahn a chance to fight back. Dahn just barely saved himself each time. Occasionally Aro-Ken would glance the other boy's shoulder or leg, but that was not considered a killing blow, so he had to continue the bout.  
  
Aro-Ken refused to let himself tire. He began to slowly walk in circles around his opponent as he attacked, hoping to make Dahn unsure of where his next attack would fall.  
  
From the looks of it, his strategy was working. He would go for Dahn's right arm, then down to his left leg, his neck, his left arm, his chest, and then, to throw Dahn off, his chest twice in a row.  
  
Dahn was exhausted, and Aro-Ken used it to his advantage.  
  
He began to savagely attack Dahn at his chest and neck now, going for a killing blow.  
  
Dahn's blocks were sloppy and poorly coordinated. The only reason he wasn't defeated all ready was because he also had the Force on his side.  
  
As he tired Dahn out severely, Aro-Ken began moving on to more skillful maneuvers, spinning around and slashing, allowing himself to come within inches of Dahn's blade as he attacked. He had to admit that he was showing off, but he had to give Del-Mon a good impression.  
  
Finally, he swung as hard as he could, and knocked Dahn's blade from his hands. It skittered across the ground, still on.  
  
As Aro-Ken took a swing at his neck, Dahn dove aside, allowing himself to get down on the ground. As he frantically reached for his lightsaber handle, Aro-Ken reached out with the Force. He used it to quickly spin the weapon around, just as Dahn's hand touched it. The blade hit his hand, and began to scorch it.  
  
As it did this, Aro-Ken took quick aim, and lowered his own lightsaber down to Dahn's chest. It touched, and began to scorch him there as well.  
  
Dahn screamed as both lightsabers burned him.  
  
A thunderous voice from the crowd yelled, "Enough!"  
  
Aro-Ken held his lightsaber in place for a few seconds after, and then pulled it away, allowing Dahn to scramble weakly to his feet. He could feel sweat dripping down his arms and face, and it plastered his bangs to his forehead. His muscles burned and he was very tired, but he didn't care as he watched Jax Dondora stand up.  
  
"Aro-Ken Rumos is the winner," said the Jedi Master's deep voice.  
  
The crowd erupted into cheers as Dahn and Aro-Ken bowed to the Council members, and nodded their heads at each other. Aro-Ken saw pure hatred in Dahn's eyes.  
  
He found couldn't help himself, and he turned to the crowd, and held his ignited lightsaber over his head in triumph. He could see Erdan clapping his hands, Wolden grinning widely, and Ada-Rin smiling as she waved at him. Mannakri's eyes shone as she looked at him with admiration.  
  
Then Aro-Ken scanned the crowd and spotted Del-Mon. Del-Mon knew the boy watched him, and gave him a quick nod before rising.  
  
Aro-Ken sighed in relief. The apprenticeship was his. He knew it.  
  
* * *  
  
The Shadowraith swiftly exited the arena. He had been following his target, studying him as a scientist would study a test subject.  
  
During the boy's bout, he had sensed anger and fear. That was good.  
  
He would have the boy soon. Just a little while longer… 


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Del-Mon Wesia watched as the two boys fought. He did not sit with the Masters. Not only could he be closer to the arena, but he did not have to listen to them as they commented to each other. He wanted to be sure he only had his own opinion.  
  
Del-Mon was really focusing on the one with brown hair. He believed his name was Aro-Ken Rumos.  
  
At the start of the battle, the other boy, Dahn Lokraft, attacked furiously, and he could tell that Aro-Ken was allowing him to. He was clever, he had to admit that.  
  
All of the sudden, Aro-Ken lunged forward, relentlessly attacking Dahn. Del- Mon could sense fear and anger combined.  
  
Finally, Dahn was on the ground, reaching for his lightsaber. But Aro-Ken must have used the Force to spin around his weapon, and the blade hit Dahn's hand.  
  
Del-Mon watched as Aro-Ken hit Dahn in the chest with his lightsaber, a killing blow.  
  
He had to admit, both boys were talented. But neither of them seemed connected enough. Both were full of anger, but Aro-Ken had not succeeded in holding his in very well. Dahn hadn't displayed much of a connection to the Force during any of his bouts.  
  
Del-Mon rose and walked away, making his way through the huge crowds of excited students. He would leave the Temple without a Padawan this time.  
  
He had to admit, he was disappointed. Aro-Ken was the one he'd really had his eye on, but after the lack of control he had displayed, Del-Mon had made his decision.  
  
As he walked, the wise Jedi Master known as Ni'Bekk approached him. Ni'Bekk was a tall, slender alien from the planet Jaa'Moor. He had blue skin and long arms and legs, and no hair. His voice was smooth and almost liquid sounding. He towered over Del-Mon about half a meter.  
  
"Will you take an apprentice, Master Del-Mon?" he asked.  
  
"No, Ni'Bekk. I have chosen to leave without one," Del-Mon said.  
  
"No? Would you please explain this decision to me? I can make no sense of it," commented Ni'Bekk.  
  
"Certainly. Most of the students I saw today were not very strong with the Force. The one I had my eye on-" Del-Mon began.  
  
"Aro-Ken Rumos," said Ni'Bekk.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please do not be elusive with me. I could sense the quick connection you made with him before his bout. Use his name when you speak of him," Ni'Bekk explained.  
  
Del-Mon rolled his eyes. "There's no fooling you, is there, Ni'Bekk?"  
  
Ni'Bekk blinked and smiled down at him.  
  
"I admit, Aro-Ken was the one I was watching. I knew his mother, Kariba very well. She was very controlled. Her connection to the living Force was strong. I remember envying her lightsaber skills," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Yes, I remember that. But she is not the focus of this conversation," Ni'Bekk said.  
  
"Ah, yes. But Aro-Ken is so much different from his mother. He has a problem controlling his anger. I could sense him struggling with it in his earlier bouts, and he did lose control in his final match against Dahn. I do not want to risk having a Padawan like him," Del-Mon confessed.  
  
"Really? Why is this? You most often pick the students that the Council has decided have difficulties like Aro-Ken's," commented Ni'Bekk.  
  
"Ni'Bekk, I am unsure of this boy. His future is clouded. The students I have picked are often the ones who show great potential. I could not sense it around Aro-Ken as I did my other apprentices," Del-Mon said.  
  
Ni'Bekk nodded and stared at him calmly.  
  
"You don't need to rub it in. I feel as badly as you do, but surely another master will take him," Del-Mon said in defense.  
  
"The chances of that happening are not very great. He is to be sent to join the Agricultural Corpse. He turns thirteen within the month," said Ni'Bekk.  
  
"A month? Then why are you sending him to the Agricultural Corpse now?" asked Del-Mon.  
  
"Because another transport will not be coming for another two standard months," replied Ni'Bekk.  
  
"But surely another master will take him. Most do not look at little details as I do," said Del-Mon.  
  
"Perhaps that is so. But we'll never know, will we?" asked Ni'Bekk.  
  
Del-Mon thought for a moment.  
  
"I sense that you are reconsidering, Master Del-Mon," said Ni'Bekk.  
  
"No, Ni'Bekk. I cannot take the boy," Del-Mon firmly said. He turned and walked away down the corridor.  
  
Ni'Bekk made no effort to stop him.  
  
* * *  
  
The Shadowraith was on the move. He stalked down the hallway, going right through everyone around him.  
  
He was closing in on the boy. There were not many people around, and he could easily deal with the ones that were.  
  
The boy picked up his pace. He could sense the Shadowraith following him. An evil grin on its face, the Shadowraith went faster as well until both were at a full run.  
  
The boy weaved about in the hallways, knowing exactly where he was going.  
  
He ducked through the arena door and ran through the locker room, the Shadowraith still following him.  
  
He finally halted at the doors to the arena. The Shadowraith froze. There was someone else in the arena, a Master.  
  
Instantly he turned and left.  
  
It was not a problem. The Shadowraith could wait.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, Del-Mon was inside the arena. The stands were empty.  
  
Calmly, he drew his lightsaber, the blade casting a green glow over the uneven ground.  
  
Then he used slow, graceful movements, agilely positioning his body as he performed the simple Jedi exercise.  
  
He would move into a new position and freeze for a moment, and would then move once more.  
  
As he cleared his mind, focusing on the moment, he sensed another person enter the arena. "Yes, Aro-Ken Rumos?" he asked.  
  
He could sense the boy's surprise when his name was spoken, but he regained his composure quickly.  
  
"I… I just heard someone in here, and I came to see-" Aro-Ken began.  
  
"You mean you were looking for me," said Del-Mon. He still did not turn to face him as he continued his exercise.  
  
"Er, yes. That's right," Aro-Ken replied.  
  
Del-Mon turned off his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.  
  
"Now let me guess. You want to be my Padawan," he said finally turning to look at Aro-Ken.  
  
"Yes, I was hoping you would… You know, take me with you," the boy answered.  
  
"You were counting on it also, correct?" asked Del-Mon.  
  
"Correct," Aro-Ken admitted. He looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
"Tell me, who taught you to fight like that?" Del-Mon inquired.  
  
"What?" asked Aro-Ken.  
  
"I am very familiar with Temple training. The students are told to defend themselves rather than lash out as you did in your bout," Del-Mon said.  
  
"I… I was scared, that I wouldn't be a Padawan before I turn thirteen next month," Aro-Ken said, trying to hint Del-Mon that he needed an apprenticeship fast.  
  
Del-Mon noticed the attempt, but ignored it. "I sensed a great amount of fear and anger around you when you fought. Such a student could turn to the Dark Side," he said.  
  
"A good master could teach me better," Aro-Ken suggested.  
  
"Perhaps," Del-Mon nodded.  
  
"Del-Mon, please, take me with you. This is my last chance, I leave for the Agricultural Corpse tomorrow!" he begged.  
  
Del-Mon took a deep breath and let it out. "I am sorry, but I cannot grant your request," he said.  
  
Aro-Ken just looked at him, his eyes full of desperation and his mouth slightly agape.  
  
"I must be going," said Del-Mon. He turned and walked away from Aro-Ken.  
  
He could feel the boy's eyes watching him, hoping he'd change his mind, but he did not look back, and he did not slow down. 


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
  
For nearly a full minute, all Aro-Ken could do was stare in the direction Del-Mon had left in. He was stunned. How could the Jedi Master do this to him? His last chance was gone. How was he to be chosen when he was in the Agricultural Corpse?  
  
He refused to cry. He was way too old to do something like that. Finally, he spun around on his heel and dejectedly trudged down the twisting hallways.  
  
He took his time, looking around and remembering everything that he'd done in his time in the Temple.  
  
The pool, where Mannakri would beat them all at swimming races, and he and Wolden would jump from the tallest diving platforms next to each other.  
  
The training room, where Ada-Rin had beaten him time and time again with her much-envied lightsaber skills.  
  
He saw the hallway that Erdan's dormitory was in, and could remember walking with his brother down the corridor several times, or coming to comfort him when he felt his brother's distress after waking up from a nightmare.  
  
After nearly an hour, Aro-Ken found himself back at his own dormitory. Fighting the tears that stung at his eyes, he opened the door and went inside.  
  
He walked around his room slowly, grabbing his belongings and tossing them into a bag. As he picked up his lightsaber from a small table, he sensed someone at the door.  
  
He turned, and saw Ada-Rin standing there.  
  
"What took you so long? I've been standing here for about ten minutes," she said.  
  
"Sorry," Aro-Ken said.  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence before Ada-Rin spoke again. "Um… When do you leave?" she asked.  
  
"A few hours," he replied.  
  
"Um… Where is it that you're going again? Just incase I'm in the system sometime," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"Taylon," he replied.  
  
"Aro-Ken, I… I wanted to say good-bye to you… Incase I don't see you again before you leave," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"Bye," he said.  
  
"Bye," said Ada-Rin.  
  
There was more silence. Aro-Ken could feel tears sting his eyes again as he looked at his friend, and he quickly turned away, hoping she hadn't noticed.  
  
"Aro-Ken… I'll miss you," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"I'll miss you too," Aro-Ken said, slightly choked up.  
  
"Before you left, I… I wanted to give you this," said Ada-Rin.  
  
Aro-Ken slowly turned around, and saw she was holding a chain in her hand. On it was an old golden ring that he had found and given to her a few years ago.  
  
The boy took it and put it around his neck.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
"Yeah," Ada-Rin said.  
  
After another silent moment, Ada-Rin suddenly put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him.  
  
Aro-Ken swallowed his tears, and wrapped one arm around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said.  
  
"Me too," Ada-Rin said.  
  
He felt her hot tears as they fell onto his neck, and he finally allowed a single tear to drip down his cheek.  
  
* * *  
  
About an hour later, Aro-Ken numbly walked down the hallway. His bag was over his shoulder, and he was heading to the landing pad.  
  
He stood up straight, and refused to look back. He was calm, refusing to let himself overreact.  
  
Aro-Ken was completely alone. He'd said good-bye to Erdan, Wolden, and Mannakri separately, all of them equally disturbed by his leaving.  
  
He was sad and off his guard, completely unaware.  
  
It was the perfect opportunity that the Shadowraith had been waiting for.  
  
* * *  
  
Aro-Ken suddenly felt cold.  
  
He froze and remained perfectly still. He could sense something behind him, something evil. He had sensed it earlier after his last lightsaber bout, and when he had been looking for Del-Mon.  
  
He chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. He thought he saw something, but he couldn't be sure. It looked like a black cloak or a shadow that flickered and disappeared.  
  
Aro-Ken went slightly faster, going at a jog. He sensed the shadow pursuing him. Slowly, he began to unzip his bag, prepared to grab his lightsaber incase he needed to fight.  
  
The cold feeling was not only physical, but mental as well. Aro-Ken could sense the shadow coming closer. He heard a voice in the back of his head begin to whisper.  
  
"Come to the Dark Side. Become a shadow. Join the wraiths," it said. The voice was low and calm, and had a rasping tone. It was a voice that suggested pure evil.  
  
Aro-Ken took off at a run. He knew he was being pursued, but heard no footfalls behind him. It was as though whatever was chasing him was flying.  
  
At this time of day, almost all the other students were in their classes being instructed by the Masters. There was no one around to watch as Aro- Ken's pursuer closed in on him.  
  
"There is no escape," breathed the voice.  
  
Aro-Ken ran harder, going as fast as he could. He was nearly to the hangar, just a few more corridors. He wasn't sure, but he thought he could feel cold breath on the back of his neck.  
  
He took a quick shortcut that he new, darting into the cafeteria, which was empty at this time of day. Aro-Ken weaved in and out of the many tables, occasionally knocking over a chair behind him.  
  
Once in a while he'd jump onto one of the longer tables and run along atop it. Aro-Ken ducked or dove under some of the smaller ones that he found under his path, and would scramble back on his feet and keep running.  
  
He opened up the door, stepped out, and quickly hit the controls to make it close. He jammed it, and took a few steps back, getting his breath back.  
  
Suddenly, blue and yellow sparks began to crackle and jump around the keypad. Aro-Ken's eyes grew wide as he watched. The keypad abruptly exploded, and the door shot open.  
  
Aro-Ken didn't stand there any longer, and took off running again. Left, right, right, left, left, right, and down a quick flight of stairs he frantically ran, not daring to look behind him.  
  
He darted to the left and jumped over another flight of stairs, completely clearing it. He hit the ground running, going straight down the hallway.  
  
"I'm almost there, I'm almost there," Aro-Ken thought.  
  
He was beginning to tire. His bag felt heavy, and his muscles were starting to burn.  
  
Aro-Ken darted around the corner, and spotted the hangar door. He put on a burst of speed, using the last of his strength. His fingers flew over the keypad as he entered the code.  
  
As he did, he could sense the shadow coming closer. He hair on the back of his neck stood up.  
  
Just as he hit the last button, he felt a hand grasp his arm. He looked down. It was black and ice-cold, and connected to an arm covered by a wispy black cloak.  
  
Aro-Ken darted through the door, and wrenched his arm free.  
  
Instantly, the cold feeling was gone. He looked around. He saw no trace of black. He felt normal, except for the fact that he was out of breath.  
  
He remembered the ship was called Coruscant's Pride. When he'd heard the name, Aro-Ken had been expecting a sleek, fast transport ship, not the old boxy cargo freighter that he found before him. A few Jedi Masters were assembled near the landing ramp, as well as some of the crew and the captain.  
  
He suddenly noticed that all eyes in the room had turned to him.  
  
"Aro-Ken. You're late," said Mace Windu from where he had been speaking to the captain.  
  
Aro-Ken took a few deep breaths before saying, "Sorry… I was a little… Sidetracked."  
  
Mace gave him a stern look. "All right. Get on board. The captain has been waiting for you," he said.  
  
Aro-Ken's eyebrows rose. Just like that? He had to leave just like that?  
  
"Come on, Kid, I don't have all day. I've got a schedule to keep," grumbled the captain.  
  
Taking a last look back at the Temple, he walked up the boarding ramp, each step feeling like he had durasteel feet.  
  
Tears still stung his eyes. Aro-Ken swallowed, trying to find his calm center and push the sadness from his mind.  
  
But he could not. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
Coruscant's Pride was by far not a luxury cruiser of any kind. The hallways were small and claustrophobic. Aro-Ken discovered that his room was equally uncomfortable. The bed was small and the blanket was coarse and itchy. The glowpanel was old, and the door controls were rusted for whatever reason.  
  
Aro-Ken tried not to spend much time in there. But the bridge was off- limits, the captain had made that quite clear, and even if he wanted to he wouldn't go into the cargo hold. The halls were very unpleasant, so the only place left for him to go was the cafeteria.  
  
Aro-Ken had met a crewmember named Trista, who had advised him to hang around in there even if he wasn't hungry, so he took her advice.  
  
Currently he was sitting cross-legged on an old bench at a table trying to meditate, but it wasn't working. He couldn't focus.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a voice to his right.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Aro-Ken."  
  
The boy jumped, and turned to see Jax Dondora sitting next to him. Jax and two other Masters, Cami Runa and Ton-San Windam, were all on the transport, off to investigate something on Malastare, which was on the way to Taylon.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," he muttered.  
  
"You can't keep moping about it you know. There are other ways to help the galaxy than to protect it. Farmers have just as much importance as Jedi do," Jax said.  
  
Aro-Ken nodded, not really paying much attention or believing anything that he did hear.  
  
"I'd really prefer to be alone now, Master. Sorry if I sound rude," said Aro-Ken.  
  
"Of course. But I'd like you to know that the first time I saw you, I knew you were destined for great things, Aro-Ken. I could sense it and I still do," Master Dondora said.  
  
Great. They weren't even in hyperspace yet, and all ready someone was trying to make him feel better.  
  
"Thank you, Master. But it doesn't look like I have much of a hope now," he said.  
  
"I wouldn't lose faith just yet," Jax said in a mysterious sort of voice.  
  
Aro-Ken did not reply.  
  
"Well, I must be leaving. I will see you later," said Jax, rising and walking towards the door.  
  
As he began to leave, Aro-Ken suddenly felt cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He instantly sat up straight and looked around. The room was empty, save the tables, chairs, and Master Dondora, who was keying in the controls to the door.  
  
"Master, I-" he began.  
  
At that moment, the door opened, revealing a black figure standing there. Aro-Ken could sense anger and hate surging from it.  
  
It towered over Master Dondora, and wore a black robe that shadowed its face as it look down. Two long, skinny hands came out from its sleeves. As it looked up, Aro-Ken could see that its eyes were glowing red, casting a furious glare about the room.  
  
Jax immediately jumped back, his molten orange lightsaber blade ignited. Aro-Ken's hand flashed to his waist, and he also grabbed his lightsaber. He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave in his bag.  
  
Master Dondora held his lightsaber up, waiting for the black being to make the first move.  
  
The creature looked down at Jax, and instantly he was swept off his feet. He soared through the air and smashed into the wall, slumping to the ground.  
  
"Master Dondora!" Aro-Ken shouted.  
  
The black creature's head instantly turned to him, and it started to stalk in his direction. Aro-Ken's eyes went wide as he got up from the bench, going backwards as the creature advanced on him. He didn't know what to do, his mind was racing. Should he attack it or let it make the first move? That was what Master Dondora had done, and now he was unconscious.  
  
The door suddenly shot open again, revealing Mistress Cami Runa standing there, her radiant purple lightsaber ignited.  
  
Without looking back, the thing extended a hand behind its back. Cami suddenly let out a cry and sunk to her knees, clutching her head and dropping her lightsaber to the ground.  
  
Still without looking away from Aro-Ken, the black creature reached out a hand to its side.  
  
Two chairs were knocked over, and there was a violent crash. Aro-Ken glanced briefly, and saw Ton-San Windam, Mistress Runa's Padawan, slumped on the ground and dazed.  
  
Ton-San was a Dendayan, like Wolden. Aro-Ken assumed he had been trying to sneak up on the creature that was advancing towards him.  
  
The black figure kept its hand out, and Ton-San suddenly clutched his skull, shouting in pain until he fell over, unconscious.  
  
The black figure was still about five meters away from him. Aro-Ken still didn't know what to do. The thing was obviously his enemy, but he had no idea how to attack it, or if he could for that matter.  
  
Aro-Ken suddenly felt something hard against his back, and discovered he had bumped into the wall. He was frozen as he stood there, watching as the black figure came towards him and getting ready to attack.  
  
He spotted someone behind the figure in the doorway, someone wielding a blaster. They were taking careful aim, and let loose three red lasers.  
  
The creature instantly spun around and held out a hand. The lasers hit it and disappeared with a few sparks.  
  
The black figure stared at the person who had tried to shoot it, and they suddenly shot backwards, going through the door and crashing into a wall out in the hallway.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Aro-Ken found himself running, bolting off and deactivating his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.  
  
He ran down the hallways and could sense the black thing coming after him. He glanced back, and saw it was shooting down the hallway after him, hovering a few inches above the ground and gaining rapidly.  
  
Aro-Ken ran faster, finding that his head start gave him no advantage at all. He skidded to a stop and rounded a corner abruptly. He looked up, and saw a sign that read Cargo Bay above a door at the end of the hallway.  
  
Looking back, he saw that the black figure had not rounded the corner after him yet. He spotted a ventilation shaft on the ground.  
  
Quickly, he keyed in the controls to open the cargo bay door, and kicked the grating away from the ventilation shaft. He darted inside the cargo bay and jammed the door behind him.  
  
He instantly leaned against a pile of crates, trying to get his breath back. He could sense the figure beyond the door. It stalked about a few times, and then left.  
  
Aro-Ken let out a sigh of relief. He opened the door again and looked out. There was no sign of the black figure.  
  
He slowly and cautiously went down the hallways, making his way to the bridge.  
  
He found it and opened the door, stepping inside and looking around. Aro- Ken saw about five crewmembers lying on the floor, either dead or unconscious there was not a mark on their bodies.  
  
"Hello? Captain?" Aro-Ken called. There was no reply.  
  
"Anybody?" he cried as he walked towards the cockpit. He jammed his thumb on the intercom button near the door.  
  
"Captain? Captain, are you there? We need to land immediately, I-" as he was in mid sentence, the door slid open.  
  
Cautiously, Aro-Ken walked inside. He saw a body on the floor, and recognized it as the copilot.  
  
As Aro-Ken realized what had happened, he turned to run, but the door slammed shut.  
  
The pilot's chair turned around, and revealed another black figure. It could have been the same one, but Aro-Ken couldn't tell.  
  
He started to back away, but suddenly felt every muscle in his body freeze. The black figure had extended a hand towards him, and he found that he couldn't move at all.  
  
Suddenly, a black gas appeared. Aro-Ken managed to move his eyes enough to see that it was coming from the ventilation shaft. Rapidly, it took the form of a tall figure, and Aro-Ken saw that it was the black creature that had been chasing him.  
  
They looked at each other, wordlessly communicating. One of them clamped a hand down on his arm. Through his tunic sleeve, Aro-Ken could feel that its hand was ice-cold. It gripped him tightly, so tightly that it would probably leave a bruise.  
  
The thing pulled Aro-Ken away. He could move again, and he tried to twist his arm free and get his heels out in front of him, but it was to no avail.  
  
The thing pulled him to the landing ramp, and keyed in the controls to open it.  
  
"What the-" began Aro-Ken.  
  
The instant the ramp was open slightly, something happened. Aro-Ken had no idea what it was.  
  
He shot down, and could feel his body bending as he slithered through the opening in the ramp. He looked at his arm, and saw that it was black, like a shadow. Aro-Ken could still feel the black figure's hand on his arm as they rocketed towards Coruscant.  
  
He looked back up, and saw Coruscant's Pride hovering next to one of the tallest skyscrapers. They hadn't even left the planet.  
  
Suddenly, he was standing on solid ground again. He staggered to the side slightly, getting used to walking again. He locked his knees so his legs wouldn't give way.  
  
He looked at his arm, and found he was solid again.  
  
His captor wasted no time. The instant it was completely solid, it pulled him away, dragging him down the deserted halls.  
  
Suddenly, Aro-Ken remembered his lightsaber, and could feel it gently knocking against his thigh as he was pulled along.  
  
Slowly, he moved his free hand up towards his waist, hoping that the black figure did not notice. It didn't, as it kept walking forward at a swift pace.  
  
Aro-Ken's hand gently gripped his lightsaber handle. He glanced at his captor once more, and saw that it still suspected nothing.  
  
As quickly as he could, Aro-Ken yanked his lightsaber from his belt and activated it, slashing at the black figure's arm. It shouted and cursed, releasing him instantly.  
  
Aro-Ken took off, swiftly bolting down the hall. He didn't know where he was running, he just ran as fast as he possibly could.  
  
He could sense the black figure behind him, coming for him once again, and he didn't look back.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what do you think? It's not that bad is it? Reviews please!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

I figured I'd better put in a disclaimer before someone sues me, so here it is!  
  
Roses are red violets are blue.  
  
Me no own so you no sue.  
  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks a lot Jacen200015 and Teekoness for your reviews that made me want to keep writing so much! (You'd be amazed at how much you can write on a snow day!)  
  
By the way, my response to Jacen200015's comment on chapter 5: The thing was in its shadow form (will be explained in this chapter) and he can't fight what he can't see! Don't worry, Aro and Del will both fight the Shadowraiths eventually. Now, on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Del-Mon swiftly jumped aside, avoiding the attack. He quickly stepped back in and gave his opponent, Mace Windu, no chance to attack again as he swung his radiant green lightsaber about.  
  
The two were engaged in a quick, five-touch bout in the gymnasium with their powered-down lightsabers. The score was tied at four touches to four touches.  
  
The two men had both kicked off their boots and their shirts lay next to each other on a bench.  
  
He did a quick and agile flip and twisted around, going clear over his opponent. He landed and tried to throw in a quick slash, but it did not work. Mace spun around on his heel and blocked the attack, this time managing to thrust his weapon out.  
  
Del-Mon easily parried, and met the attack with a quick spin of his lightsaber, flicking Mace's weapon from his hand. Before he could use the Force to recall it as it skittered across the floor, Del-Mon held his blade at Mace's throat.  
  
Mace smiled. "You win, friend."  
  
Del-Mon returned the grin. "You are a formidable opponent, Mace," he said.  
  
"Why thank you," said Mace.  
  
They both deactivated their lightsabers and respectfully bowed to each other.  
  
"May I suggest that next time you keep a better grip on your weapon?" said Del-Mon as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and sat down on the bench.  
  
Mace laughed, sitting next to him. "Yes, I will remember that next time," he replied as they both pulled on their boots.  
  
Del-Mon said nothing as he reached for his shirt.  
  
"So no apprentice this time, Del-Mon?" asked Mace.  
  
"No, Mace, I'm not taking an apprentice and nothing you can say will change that," said Del-Mon.  
  
"Are you sure? I noticed you were wavering towards Aro-Ken a bit," said Mace.  
  
"Mace, I will not take the boy. He cannot control his emotions, he may turn to the Dark Side," said Del-Mon.  
  
"Now Del-Mon, you don't know that. The other Masters sense that great things will come from him," said Mace.  
  
"How can that happen when he is all ready on a transport to Taylon?" asked Del-Mon.  
  
"Well, there have been famous farmers and agriculturists," commented Mace.  
  
Del-Mon sighed in frustration. "Mace, I have told the exact same thing to Aro-Ken. I am not taking an apprentice," he said.  
  
"All right, you win," Mace said, watching as Del-Mon rose and walked towards the door.  
  
"For now!" he called just as Del-Mon started to close the door.  
  
Del-Mon decided to take the long way back to his quarters. He went down the long hallways, deep in thought.  
  
What if he had taken Aro-Ken? What if Mace was right? What if he'd just thrown away the best Padawan he'd ever have?  
  
As he walked, not focusing on the path at all, the very person he'd just been thinking about crashed right into him at a full run.  
  
Getting over his shock quickly, Del-Mon helped him up. "Aro-Ken? What are you doing here? I thought your transport left all ready," he said.  
  
"Yeah, so… So did I," Aro-Ken panted.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Del-Mon repeated.  
  
"There's… There's something after me… I'm not… I'm not sure what it is," the boy panted.  
  
Del-Mon took a quick glance down the corridor. He felt a chill all of the sudden. Something was not right. Something was seriously wrong in the Temple.  
  
"We should get out of the hallway. Follow me," he said.  
  
They quickly rounded the corner, heading for the garden. Near the entranceway to the garden were vines growing on a trellis that were known as balao vines. They produced beautiful blossoms at the right season, and were also connected to the Force. They seemed to come alive when the Dark Side was near, and would move, alerting people of its presence.  
  
The garden was a very large room with a glass roof. Trees, vines, flowers, and bushes of all kinds grew in the soil. Every place that was not occupied with a plant had grass planted in it. The pleasant aromas of the herbs and flowers, and constant sound of flowing water from the one large fountain gave the room a peaceful feel.  
  
"All right, what does this pursuer look like?" Del-Mon asked as they headed to the center of the room.  
  
"It's… It's dressed in these black robes, and its… Its skin is black and really cold… I don't know how it got on the transport… It flung Master Dondora against a wall after it… Just looked at him, and it did something to Master Runa and her Padawan… I tried to run away, but there was another that grabbed me," Aro-Ken explained.  
  
"Oh Sith," Del-Mon muttered.  
  
"What was it?" Aro-Ken asked.  
  
"A Shadowraith. They're very rare, but very dangerous. They have found a way to connect to the Dark Side without being consumed," said Del-Mon.  
  
"When we were in the air, it did something and we shot right down to the landing pad. How did it do that?" Aro-Ken asked.  
  
"Shadowraiths can become shadows, and make anything they touch a shadow as well. It must have done that," explained Del-Mon.  
  
"What was it after me for?" asked Aro-Ken.  
  
"Probably one of three things. Either it was randomly selecting a hostage, it wants to convert you, or for whatever reason it wishes to kill you," answered Del-Mon.  
  
Aro-Ken's eyes went wide.  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But we should get to the Council immediately," said Del-Mon.  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling sound near the door to the garden. Del-Mon felt cold. He looked, and saw that the balao vines were moving, coiling in and out of the trellis and occasionally closing their blossoms.  
  
"It's here," Aro-Ken whispered.  
  
Both of them instinctively ignited their lightsabers. Del-Mon looked around, all his senses alert. He could hear no sound other than Aro-Ken's breathing at his side.  
  
"Where is it?" the boy asked.  
  
"It must be a shadow. Be ready," Del-Mon replied.  
  
He could sense Aro-Ken's anxiety, and could tell that he was afraid of the Shadowraith. Del-Mon sensed it coming closer and closer.  
  
He looked on the ground, and spotted the shadow of the trellis shifting.  
  
"There!" he said, pointing it out to Aro-Ken.  
  
Almost instantly the boy fell to his knees. His lightsaber landed in the grass, starting to scorch it away as he released it to clutch his skull.  
  
Del-Mon could feel Aro-Ken's pain in his mind. He had never had a kind of connection like this with anyone but his old Master and his two former Padawans.  
  
He looked back to the shadow, and saw it suddenly leap from the ground, taking its natural form. Its glaring red eyes flashed towards him and it extended a hand as Del-Mon charged at it.  
  
The Jedi found himself shoved backwards off his feet. He flew through the air and collided with the large fountain in the center of the room so hard that some of the stone crumbled and broke away.  
  
Dazed, he struggled to his feet, knowing he had to help Aro-Ken. The Shadowraith must have thought he was unconscious because it was looking away from him and approaching Aro-Ken.  
  
Del-Mon seized his lightsaber from where it had fallen and ran at the Shadowraith once more, yelling as he slashed as hard as he could with his blade.  
  
He felt it go through flesh and bone, and half of the Shadowraith's lower arm fell to the ground, spilling black blood about.  
  
The creature turned to Del-Mon and began to advance on him, releasing Aro- Ken from his torture.  
  
Aro-Ken stayed on his hands and knees for a moment, gasping for breath.  
  
"Aro-Ken, get out of here!" Del-Mon shouted at him.  
  
The boy gave him a questioning look, and Del-Mon knew that he wanted to help him.  
  
"Go now! Get to the Council, tell them we are under attack and hurry!" Del- Mon yelled.  
  
Aro-Ken pulled himself up and frantically looked back and forth from Del- Mon to the garden door.  
  
"Don't worry about me, just go!" Del-Mon roared at him.  
  
The Shadowraith had reached into the folds of its large black robes with its good hand and pulled out a lightsaber, which it activated and pointed at Del-Mon. The blade was black, which did not surprise him. It cast a dark glow over the grass, making it look as though a shadow was consuming it.  
  
Instantly it lunged at Del-Mon, who jumped aside and tried to thrust in an attack. It was easily blocked, and the Shadowraith swung, making Del-Mon's hands shake as the two lightsaber collided.  
  
Del-Mon managed to glance where Aro-Ken had been a moment ago, and discovered he was gone.  
  
"Good, the boy finally had enough sense to leave," Del-Mon thought to himself. "Reminds me of me at his age."  
  
He shook his head, clearing his mind and focusing on the duel once more. He jumped and ducked gracefully, all his moves synchronizing together. They were so natural, so skilled, that they seemed to flow together like water.  
  
Unfortunately, Del-Mon's opponent seemed to be doing the same thing. And he was tiring, slowly but surely.  
  
Suddenly, in an unexpected move, the Shadowraith dropped to the floor, and disappeared, becoming a shadow.  
  
Del-Mon froze. "Sith," he muttered. He looked around, and saw that the Shadowraith must be blending in with another real shadow, because he saw no patch of black on the ground that looked out of place.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a slight rustle of cloth behind him and whirled around just in time to move his lightsaber to block another hard slash.  
  
Only this time, his lightsaber was smashed from his hand, and Del-Mon found himself on the ground with the force of the powerful attack.  
  
Frantically, he reached out with the Force to seize his lightsaber again, but the Shadowraith beat him to it. He watched powerlessly as the Shadowraith clipped it to its own belt, and then drew back its lightsaber, preparing to plunge it into Del-Mon's throat.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned his head away, preparing for the pain.  
  
Suddenly, a voice shouted, "NO!"  
  
Both Del-Mon and the Shadowraith turned, and saw Aro-Ken charging towards them, his lightsaber raised. Before the Shadowraith could react, it found a blue blade jammed into its abdomen.  
  
Glaring menacingly at the dark creature with his teeth clenched, Aro-Ken pulled his lightsaber free, and the Shadowraith fell to the ground.  
  
Aro-Ken let out a sigh of relief, and Del-Mon got to his feet, grabbing his lightsaber from the dead Shadowraith's belt.  
  
"I thought I told you to go to the Council," Del-Mon said to Aro-Ken.  
  
"I was on my way, and then I sensed something. I sensed that you were in danger, I knew I had to help you. You would have died if I didn't," the boy explained.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Thank you, Aro-Ken. Now come, we must get to the Council," said Del-Mon.  
  
They left the room at a slight jog, neither of them noticing as the shadow of a large muja fruit bush crept across the floor behind them.  
  
When they were about halfway there, Aro-Ken said, "I feel cold, Master Wesia."  
  
Del-Mon slowed a bit. "So do I. We are being followed," he said, turning around.  
  
He spotted the shadow of a table shift a bit before freezing.  
  
"It's the table's shadow. Run, Aro-Ken," he said before taking off himself.  
  
They dashed along the corridors, Aro-Ken going as fast as he could and Del- Mon slowing his pace slightly so the boy could keep up.  
  
Suddenly, as they went around a corner, the both halted. Four Shadowraiths were standing in the hallway in front of them, and the one that had been pursuing them in its shadow form halted behind them.  
  
As both began to grab their lightsabers, the Shadowraiths all attacked simultaneously.  
  
Aro-Ken staggered backwards and leaned heavily against a wall, shouting and clutching his head again. Del-Mon could slightly feel the splitting pain in the boy's skull.  
  
The Jedi shot through the air suddenly, colliding with a metal door. He slumped to the ground, and before he could move he felt pain, excruciating pain in his skull.  
  
He allowed himself to shout. He dropped his deactivated lightsaber to the ground and clutched his head as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Aro-Ken fall flat, unconscious.  
  
One of the Shadowraiths came forward and seized his limp form.  
  
"NO!" Del-Mon shouted.  
  
The pain overwhelmed him, and he collapsed, darkness invading his mind and consuming the world around him.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what did you think? Feedback would be nice! I'm open to everything! You can say you hated my fic, complain about the cliffhanger, or anything you want! I really don't care! And I've decided to go along with other author's ideas of including my reviewers' names in the next chapter! Could it get any better than that? 


	8. Chapter Eight

I figured I'd better put in a disclaimer before someone sues me, so here it is!  
  
Roses are red violets are blue.  
  
Me no own so you no sue.  
  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
Thanks a lot to Jacen200015 and Teekoness for your nice reviews! You guys are awesome!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Aro-Ken emerged into consciousness. His whole head, even his brain, seemed to be throbbing with pain.  
  
He was lying on his stomach, his head resting on its side. Whatever he was lying on was cold.  
  
He thought he opened his eyes, but saw no discernible difference in his surroundings. Aro-Ken blinked a few times, and slowly his vision came into focus.  
  
He could see that he was in a room about four by two meters. It was old and made of metal. He was cold, not only physically but mentally as well.  
  
Aro-Ken could not tell if he was in the Temple or not. He could not remember ever seeing a room like the one he was in.  
  
Slowly, Aro-Ken's memory came back to him. He recalled the Shadowraiths' attack, and how he had been unconscious before he saw what happened to Del- Mon. The last thing he remembered was seeing the Master on the ground and obviously in the same amount of pain Aro-Ken had been in.  
  
Where was Del-Mon anyway? Aro-Ken could see that he wasn't in the room with him, but had they also taken him captive, or had they let him go?  
  
For some reason, Aro-Ken could sense something, vibrations in the Force that he had only felt before coming from people very close to him. Somehow he knew they were coming from Del-Mon. He was alive.  
  
The vibrations were very faint. Aro-Ken didn't know if that meant Del-Mon was unconscious or just far away from him.  
  
With the Force, he quickly scanned his body and assessed its current state. He had no injuries, other than the fact that it felt like a bantha was trapped in his skull and was trying to get out. He managed to dull the pain slightly with the Force, but couldn't do a great deal with his current abilities.  
  
Allowing a moan to escape his lips, Aro-Ken pulled himself to his feet, putting a hand on the wall for support. He found that his coordination was off as he staggered to the side a bit, the world spinning around him a few times.  
  
Aro-Ken firmly locked his knees, planted his feet, and kept his hand on the wall, waiting for the room to stand still once more.  
  
Shaking his head a few times, he managed to make his vision come into focus. He looked around, using the Force to take in all his surroundings.  
  
He could still feel the coldness in his mind apart from the pain, which did not make the experience any more enjoyable. He sensed some presences, about three, outside the room. The Force the flowed around them was dark, and he assumed they were the Shadowraiths.  
  
Almost instantly, his hand flashed to his waist, and he found that his lightsaber was gone. He couldn't say he hadn't been expecting that.  
  
Aro-Ken let go of the wall, and found he could keep his balance quite well now. He walked over to the other side of the room without much difficulty.  
  
Putting his hands on the wall, Aro-Ken felt about and found what he assumed to be the door. As he expected once again, there were no controls on the inside, and no intercom system to be found.  
  
Slowly he paced around the room, taking in every detail. There weren't many. The room was solid metal as he'd expected, with no openings and no cracks in the metal.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and bright light from the outside corridor flooded in. Acting on impulse, Aro-Ken instantly spun around and lifted a hand to shield his eyes.  
  
He squinted, and made out a tall black figure framed by the white light standing in the doorway. Anger and hate surged in the Force around him.  
  
"He is awake, my Master," a voice came, low and rasping.  
  
"Good, good," said a fainter voice from the hallway. It sounded identical to the one he'd heard when he'd been chased on his way to the landing pad.  
  
As the figure stepped forward Aro-Ken's eyes became used to the light. It was indeed another Shadowraith.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Aro-Ken asked, standing up straight.  
  
The Shadowraith looked at him with its eyes, glowing red like embers in a fire. "We want you to join us," came the harsh voice.  
  
"Never!" Aro-Ken immediately cried.  
  
"Really? Why?" the Shadowraith asked.  
  
Aro-Ken coldly stared at it, fighting to control his anger and fear. "I am on the Light Side, and I will stay there," he firmly stated.  
  
"The Light Side betrayed you, boy. It has rejected you. Rejected you like we never will. Join the wraiths. Become a shadow," said the Shadowraith.  
  
"No," he said again.  
  
"You will," the Shadowraith said. Though Aro-Ken could not see its mouth, he almost knew that it was grinning evilly.  
  
"No, I won't. I'll never join you!" Aro-Ken shouted at it. He could feel his anger rising, threatening to take over, and he was about ready to let it.  
  
The Shadowraith came closer to him, and Aro-Ken allowed himself to back away from it. "You will… Or you will die," rasped the black figure.  
  
Aro-Ken clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, but he did not let his anger get the best of him. Though his feelings were mixed with anger and fear, he did not want to give the Shadowraith any impression that he was weak by showing it fear.  
  
"No… I won't," he furiously said.  
  
"So be it," snapped the Shadowraith. It spun around, it's robes swirling around it, and stalked out the door again, closing jamming it once more.  
  
Aro-Ken leaned against the wall once more and slid to the ground. Angrily, he thought over his situation.  
  
He was stuck in a room and held captive by a few dark psychos who could also turn into shadows. He didn't even know where the little room of his was. Even if he did manage to escape, he had no idea where he could go.  
  
After another hour of contemplating and pacing the room, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"He is indeed strong, my Master. And stubborn. He may not turn," said the Shadowraith outside the room.  
  
"He will turn. I am sure of it. With him, we will soon rule the galaxy," the Master said.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked the other Shadowraith.  
  
"Yes. My Seer has prophesized it," the Master replied.  
  
The Master looked to the Shadowraith at its side. It looked similar to all the other ones, except for the blood red band it wore around its middle and the black necklace with a silver skull on it.  
  
"A boy will join us, and with him we shall rule the galaxy and destroy the Jedi. This may be the boy. If he is not he shall die, for my visions tell me we will need to kill one eventually. This is what I have seen," the Seer said. Its voice was harsh, just like the Master's and Apprentice's.  
  
"Very well. Speak to him again later, my apprentice. Do what you will with him, just be sure it does not kill him," the Master said. It could sense a grin forming beneath the shadowy hood.  
  
"Yes, my Master," the Apprentice said, bowing.  
  
The Master turned and stalked down the corridor. The boy would turn, or he would die.  
  
* * *  
  
Del-Mon was in the large generator room that provided the Temple with all its power. He was on a narrow catwalk, one of many that crossed over the large turbine shafts.  
  
The room was hot, and steam arose from the mechanics around him. His lightsaber was ignited, the radiant green glow that it cast on the catwalk tangled with a black light.  
  
His opponent was indeed a Shadowraith. It stood about a foot taller than he was, and its black hands gripped its lightsaber. Del-Mon could feel the blackness in the Force around it.  
  
Instantly it lunged at him, and Del-Mon jumped into the dance. They went back and forth along the catwalk, jumping, ducking, and attacking expertly.  
  
For such size, and wearing such bulky robes, the Shadowraith was surprisingly graceful. As in his previous duel, both of their moves seemed to flow together smoothly. It was as though they were dancing, though the dance itself went by in a blur.  
  
He suddenly found himself on his knees, his lightsaber deactivated and lying on the ground.  
  
The Shadowraith stared coldly down at him as it prepared to drive its lightsaber into his throat. A voice to the side screamed, "NOOO!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light, and Aro-Ken and Del-Mon both awoke from the same dream.  
  
* * *  
  
Del-Mon bolted into a sitting position instantly. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel sweat on his forehead.  
  
He looked around, and discovered he was in the infirmary. He lay on a padded metal bed. Near him was a cart with various needles and medicine bottles on it.  
  
In the bed next to him was a sleeping student with a broken arm. Next to her was Ton-San Windam, who appeared to be unconscious. His master, Cami Runa, sat next to him, gently holding his hand.  
  
To his side, a voice suddenly spoke. "You leave the gym and within half and hour I find you unconscious again. Bad form, my friend."  
  
Del-Mon recognized it as Mace Windu. "Where is Aro-Ken Rumos?" he instantly asked, turning to face the other Master.  
  
"Aro-Ken? He's on his way to Taylon of course," Mace replied.  
  
"No he isn't. He ran into me in the hallway, and he said there were some- Oh Gods, they have him!" cried Del-Mon.  
  
"Who has him?" asked Mace, obviously lost.  
  
"There are Shadowraiths in the Temple. They were after him, but he doesn't know why," Del-Mon rapidly explained, getting up off the table.  
  
He did a quick scan of his body with the Force, and found the only injuries he had were a few bruises and one hell of a headache.  
  
"Sith," Mace muttered. "Where were they?" he asked.  
  
"Just a few corridors away from the Council Room," Del-Mon replied.  
  
"How could they get in without us knowing?" Mace asked, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know, but they did. There's a dead one in the garden, and at least three more still out there. We better go see the Council," said Del-Mon.  
  
As they swiftly walked down the corridors a few minutes later, Mace clipped his comlink to his belt again.  
  
"All right, the Council Members are on their way. Do you even know where these Shadowraiths are? How do you know they haven't killed the boy all ready?" he asked.  
  
Del-Mon felt the connection he had with Aro-Ken, still spanning out in the Force. It was weak, but Del-Mon could still feel his presence. "No, he is alive, and I believe he is still on the Temple grounds somewhere," he said confidently.  
  
"And how might you know that?" inquired Mace.  
  
"I seem to have made a connection with the boy for whatever reason," Del- Mon replied.  
  
"Well, well, well. Rethinking our decision now, are we?" Mace asked.  
  
Del-Mon did not answer him.  
  
"I'll give you some time to consider it then, shall I?" asked Mace.  
  
"Mace, stop it," Del-Mon said in a warning tone of voice. He was in no mood to have such a conversation.  
  
They arrived inside the round Council Room and found that the Members had all ready assembled in their seats.  
  
Mace and Del-Mon walked right to the center of the room and bowed.  
  
Del-Mon spoke first. "Members of the Council, I come to you in grave circumstances. There are Shadowraiths in the Temple, at least three of them, and another dead in the garden. They have abducted one of our students, Aro-Ken Rumos."  
  
He could sense the shock of some of the members around him, but they all kept their faces calm.  
  
"What actions do you suggest we take?" asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"My first suggestion would be to lock the Temple gates," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Lock the gates? That would almost definitely make the students panic," said Jax Dondora.  
  
"It is our best bet to be sure they do not leave. Seal the gates and do not let anybody in or out. Be sure to take shifts and be sure no stray shadows get out, and make sure the entrances to the landing pads are guarded too," Del-Mon said.  
  
Master Yoda spoke for all the other Council Members. "Very well, Master Del- Mon. Granted your request shall be. Organized some search parties should be," he said.  
  
Del-Mon said, "Yes, Master Yoda. I request permission to head one of them. I will not rest until Aro-Ken is found."  
  
"Necessary that will not be, but a welcome request it is. Head one party you shall, Master Del-Mon," Yoda said.  
  
"Thank you, Master," Del-Mon said, bowing.  
  
"I would like to head another," volunteered Mace Windu.  
  
"Very well," said Jax Dondora.  
  
Within a few minutes, two more groups were organized, and the search had begun. Del-Mon made a silent vow that he would find Aro-Ken no matter what.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, what did you think? Feedback would be nice! I'm open to everything! I really don't care what you say! And I've decided to go along with other authors' ideas of including my reviewers' names in the next chapter! Could it get any better than that?  
  
One more thing. If you liked this story, I recommend reading my other fics. Also, not to sound selfish or anything, but if you have friends who read Star Wars, I would really appreciate it if you would suggest they read my fics. Being an author, I naturally want people to read my stuff. Thanks! :- ) 


	9. Chapter Nine

I figured I'd better put in a disclaimer before someone sues me, so here it is!  
Roses are red violets are blue.  
Me no own so you no sue.  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks a lot to Jacen200015 and Teekoness for your great reviews! Without you two I probably wouldn't be writing so much!  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
Aro-Ken was awake in an instant, breathing heavily and looking around. He'd hand an odd dream. He'd seen Master Wesia engaged in a duel with one of the Shadowraiths. Just as it seemed Del-Mon would die, someone shouted, and he woke up.  
  
What did it mean? Was it an omen? Was Del-Mon going to be killed? Aro-Ken's mind raced with a million questions as he rose to his feet once again. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light once again.  
  
He quickly decided that the time had come for him to escape. He had to get away from his dark captors before he really did give in to them and turn.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open, casting light about the room once more. He could see a Shadowraith standing in the doorway once more, and recognized from the way that the Force flowed around it that it was the Apprentice. Its robed silhouette cast a shadow over Aro-Ken.  
  
"There is a war coming, boy. It will be here soon. If you are The One, you will want to be on our side," the rasping voice of the Apprentice said again.  
  
"I may be this One of yours, but I'm not turning," he said, fighting to keep his quick temper in check.  
  
As the Apprentice approached him, Aro-Ken stood his ground this time. He was more observant, deciding that he had to escape now.  
  
"The Darkness is far more powerful than the Light will ever be. My Master has said that you shall turn, or you shall die," the Shadowraith before him said.  
  
"No," said Aro-Ken as the Apprentice came even closer. He could feel its ice-cold breath as it leaned down. He stared at its burning eyes as though he was in a trance.  
  
"Then make your last wishes," the Shadowraith coldly said.  
  
It began to focus on him. Aro-Ken saw its hand twitch. It was the time he had been waiting for.  
  
Before the Shadowraith had time to react, Aro-Ken pushed off with one foot, spinning around on the other. His heel caught the Apprentice in the head.  
  
It staggered sideways, and Aro-Ken brought both fists together and crashed them down on its side, knocking the Shadowraith to the ground.  
  
Instantly he ran for the door, which was still open.  
  
The instant he was in the hallway. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted two other Shadowraiths, and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
As he ran, not focusing on his pursuers, he took a mental note on the style of the hallway. It was square and metal, just like the chamber he'd been in. It must be the old storerooms that were no longer used.  
  
Aro-Ken could remember a few occasions when he was younger trying to come down here with his friends, all of them convinced it held something different since they were not allowed to go down there. Aro-Ken had personally believed it contained the tombs of Sith Lords the Jedi had defeated.  
  
They had found out the truth when Jax Dondora caught them trying to get in a few years ago, and told them that they were simply old storerooms that were no longer used. Students were not permitted in them because there was old loading equipment that the Masters did not wish them to hurt themselves should they fool around with it.  
  
Aro-Ken nudged away the memory and kept running, pumping his legs up and down like he never had before. He began to wish he had been in the area previously, because he truthfully had no idea where he was going.  
  
He was running down a long metal corridor with doors on the walls every few meters. Various labels above them read, "Bacta," "Focusing Crystals," and, "Droid parts."  
  
Aro-Ken hoped he was going the right way. For all he knew the path he bolted down led to a dead end.  
  
He could sense two of the Shadowraiths behind him, gaining on him. He could tell that they were the Master and the Apprentice.  
  
Up ahead, he read a sign on the wall pointing further down the hallway that said, "Loading bay." He put on a burst of speed, turning as the corridor did and arriving in a large open room. It contained large cranes and an opening for cargo ships to come in and out. Stacks of empty crates lay about the room, some so high they brushed the ceiling. Near the top of the room was a walkway that encircled it.  
  
Aro-Ken froze momentarily, looking frantically back and forth. He had to get to the catwalk. He bolted off again towards one of the cranes. He could sense that the Shadowraiths had not rounded the corner to the room behind him.  
  
Quickly, he jumped, landing atop one of the huge treads. He clambered onto the hood of the enormous vehicle, and got next to the large structure that led up to the crane. He edged around it and jumped down, pressing his back against the other tread just as the Master and Apprentice entered the room.  
  
He leaned against it, trying to keep his breathing quiet. He heard no voices, but could sense them split up to look for him.  
  
Aro-Ken stood up straight, ready to run in an instant. He wanted to stay in the same place until he had a definite plan.  
  
He spotted a pile of crates that had some sticking out, which would make good footholds. One of the Shadowraiths was drawing nearer to the crane, about to look around the side of the tread.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Aro-Ken ran.  
  
"There!" shouted a voice. He knew one of them was pointing at him. He briefly wondered why they hadn't just used to Force to stop him, and assumed it was because he was moving so fast.  
  
He jumped as hard as he could, shooting up about half the distance of the stack of crates and grabbing one that stuck out. Aro-Ken pulled himself up, going hand over hand as fast as he could until he found a foothold to move faster.  
  
Below him, he suddenly heard a hum of machinery. He glanced down, and saw that one of the cranes was moving, a Shadowraith in the cockpit.  
  
The large structure that housed the cable suddenly swung, and the claw bashed into the pile of crates below him. The stack began to collapse, Aro-Ken jumped away from it.  
  
Out of pure luck, he found that his arms wrapped around the claw of the crane itself as it swung again, this time at a wall.  
  
Quickly he released it, dropping to the ground. He managed to twist his body in midair, and he landed on his side rather than his chest.  
  
Aro-Ken looked up, and saw the crane rumbling towards him, the treads about to run over the very ground he stood on. Instantly he dove aside, rolling a short distance before coming up on his feet. He found that he was between the two sets of treads.  
  
Once he was up he ran, watching as the inner sides of the crane went past him.  
  
He spotted another smaller pile of crates, and easily jumped to the top of it. Where was the other Shadowraith? Looking around, he spotted it on the ground near the crane, which was swiveling around to the pile he stood on.  
  
Aro-Ken pushed off again, flying through the air and landing on another pile that was a bit higher than the one he had just been on.  
  
The rumbling of the crane suddenly stopped below him. Aro-Ken jumped to another pile of crates, and found that he was level with the walkway that encircled the room.  
  
Before neatly jumping over the railing, he kicked a crate over the side of the pile and threw two others. He knew they were empty and wouldn't hurt his two pursuers, but they would slow them down.  
  
He spotted a door, and ran to it, entering the codes while glancing back over his shoulder once more. Just as the door opened he saw the Shadowraiths land on the top of the pile in a single jump.  
  
The young Jedi ran into the corridor, and found himself in slightly familiar territory now. He had only been in this hallway on a few occasions.  
  
Almost instantly he turned left, and saw a fork just ahead of him, going to the left and the right. He went to the left again, and found that the door at the end of the short hallway was jammed.  
  
Frantically, he turned to go back the other way, but sensed the Shadowraiths too close to do that.  
  
His mind racing, Aro-Ken looked around. He suddenly spotted a ventilation shaft on the ground. He'd found himself in a similar situation back on Coruscant's Pride, which seemed like ages ago, though it was probably only a few hours.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a ventilation shaft on the wall near the floor. He kicked the grate away and quickly lowered himself in. There was a slight drop before he could squat down out of view of the hallway. He saw the grate lying next to him, and he seized it, holding it up to the opening just as the Shadowraiths came to the fork.  
  
"Where is he?" one of them asked.  
  
"I do not know, my Master," replied the Apprentice.  
  
"Find him. Go down there, I'll go this way," the Master ordered.  
  
A few seconds later, the Apprentice stood in front of the grate. Aro-Ken could see his feet as he stalked about.  
  
A slight few suddenly gripped him. On impulse, he moved to the side, still holding the grate up with his fingertips so it looked as though it had never been moved.  
  
Aro-Ken held his breath. He could see outside the shaft with the corner of his eye, and saw the Apprentice stalk about outside.  
  
Suddenly, it dropped to the floor, peering into the shaft. Aro-Ken closed his eyes, getting ready to bolt for it if he needed to. But instead, he heard the Shadowraith rise up and stalk away.  
  
As soon as he was sure it was gone, he let out his breath. Quickly, he jammed the grate in the opening of the shaft so it wouldn't move, and then crawled away as fast as he could in the narrow shaft. He made a quick mental note to tell the Masters that they needed larger ventilation shafts.  
  
The boy still wasn't quite sure where he was, so he crawled in the same direction, glancing through the grates as he passed not only to check for Shadowraiths, but also to see if he recognized his surroundings. He still didn't, and assumed he was still in the storage area.  
  
As he followed the shaft, he suddenly heard voices up ahead. He went a little closer until he could see through the grate.  
  
"Sith," he whispered.  
  
The two Shadowraiths were standing there speaking to each other in their low voices.  
  
"Where is he?" demanded the Master.  
  
"I do not know, my Master," said the Apprentice.  
  
"Find him. I don't care if you have to rip this Temple to pieces, I want that boy," said the Master.  
  
"Yes, Master," the Apprentice said, bowing.  
  
Before they turned to where he was hiding, Aro-Ken began to edge away, but suddenly the thin metal creaked, denting as he crawled on it.  
  
Though they were behind him, Aro-Ken could feel the two Shadowraiths' eyes on him.  
  
"In the shaft," the Apprentice said.  
  
Aro-Ken didn't listen to more. He took off, going as fast as he could. He quickly looked back as he pulled himself along the shaft, and saw a black-booted foot kick away the grate.  
  
The tall, black figure followed it, landing in the shaft and swiftly coming after him.  
  
Frantically Aro-Ken turned twisted, taking the most complicated path he could through the shaft. Up ahead, he suddenly saw that he would have to leave the shaft. He was approaching a dead end.  
  
At the next grate, he turned sideways and flung himself at it, his shoulder hitting it away.  
  
Aro-Ken started to pull himself up, but felt a cold hand grip down on his ankle as he was halfway out. The Shadowraith's hand was so cold that it stung.  
  
The boy tried to keep pulling himself through the opening, but the Shadowraith was tugging him back.  
  
Just as he was ready to give up, an idea came to him. He reached out, stretching his hand as far as he could, and his fingers wrapped around the ventilation shaft grate he had knocked out of the way.  
  
As he was dragged backwards, Aro-Ken quickly brought it to himself, slipping it through the opening in the shaft just as the Shadowraith managed to yank him back in.  
  
Instantly he turned and swung with all his might, slamming the grate into the side of the Master's head.  
  
It hissed in pain, slightly arching its neck, and Aro-Ken hit its wrist with the sharp corner of the grate.  
  
He felt the Master's grip loosening, and he swung once more, hitting it in the forearm.  
  
The Shadowraith hissed again and released him. As fast as he could, Aro-Ken pulled himself through the opening in the shaft and took off again.  
  
He was so grateful that he had escaped that he failed to notice the Apprentice waiting just around the corner until he narrowly avoided running into it.  
  
Before he could react, the Apprentice extended its hand, and Aro-Ken found he could not move a muscle. Slowly, the Apprentice lifted a finger and moved it back and forth, clicking its tongue as though it were punishing a small child.  
  
The Apprentice extended all its fingers, and Aro-Ken felt an invisible force slam into his chest, sending him flying through the air. He bashed into the wall and slumped to the ground.  
  
As the Apprentice came towards him, he tried to struggle to his feet, but the Apprentice's sharp boot connected with his ribcage several times until the Master arrived at its side.  
  
"May I please kill him now, Master?" the Apprentice asked.  
  
The Master coldly stared down at the boy at his feet, who was clutching his chest and moaning.  
  
"Not just yet," it said.  
  
Aro-Ken sighed in relief.  
  
"But, of course, he must be punished. Have some fun with him, my Apprentice, and then come find me. All that commotion the boy caused will be sure to bring some Jedi to the scene. We must move," the Master said.  
  
Fear instantly gripped Aro-Ken, and he felt his blood run cold.  
  
"Yes, my Master," the other Shadowraith maliciously said.  
  
The Apprentice reached down and gripped Aro-Ken's shirt front, slamming him back against the wall and holding him there with the Force so he couldn't move his arms or legs.  
  
As it drew back a fist, Aro-Ken squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head, knowing that this would be extremely painful.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, there's chapter 9. You didn't think I'd let him get away that easily, did you?  
  
I need a little help here too. I can't decided which one of Aro-Ken's friends should show up and help him in another chapter. Just tell me in a review, should it be Ada-Rin, Wolden, or Erdan?  
  
And remember, being an author, I live for feedback! And I've decided to go along with other authors' ideas of including my reviewers' names in the next chapter! Could it get any better than that?  
  
One more thing. If you liked this story, I recommend reading my other fics. Also, not to sound selfish or anything, but if you have friends who read Star Wars, I would really appreciate it if you would recommend my fics to them. Being an author, I naturally want people to read my stuff.  
  
Thanks! :-) 


	10. Chapter Ten

I figured I'd better put in a disclaimer before someone sues me, so here it is!  
Roses are red violets are blue.  
Me no own so you no sue.  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks a lot to Jacen200015 and Teekoness for your reviews!  
  
I'd also like to apologize about the delayed update. It would have been finished sooner, but I've been sick for a while and it's been very hard to concentrate on writing.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
Del-Mon, along with Cami Runa, her Padawan (who had awakened not long before), and Mya-Rau Tamia, went down the hall. He went in long strides, and the others had to go at a slight jog to keep up. Trailing behind them was Master Yoda.  
  
They were a short distance from the place of Aro-Ken's abduction, looking for clues. They hadn't really found anything, except for a dent in the door Del-Mon had been forced into.  
  
Del-Mon was trying to use his connection to Aro-Ken to figure out where he was, but was having trouble for whatever reason.  
  
"I don't think we're going to find anything," said Ton-San.  
  
"But you do not know, Padawan Windam. Keep looking, there has to be something," said Del-Mon as he went a bit farther down the hallway.  
  
"Del-Mon is right, Ton-San. Use the Force, trust it," said Cami.  
  
As Del-Mon scanned the hallway thoroughly, positive he had let nothing by, he suddenly spotted something very small on the ground near the table. He bent over, and picked up a thread from a white tunic. He knew it was Aro-Ken's.  
  
"They went this way!" he called before striding on.  
  
He sensed the others behind him, and did not slow for them. He wanted to find Aro-Ken.  
  
Del-Mon stopped at the turbolifts and waited for the other three to catch up.  
  
"There's nowhere for them to hide on this level. They must be down more," he said.  
  
Before they could say anything more, Del-Mon had stepped inside the turbolift, and they had to quickly dart after him before they were left behind.  
  
Del-Mon decided to try the ground level, so he quickly entered the command, and the turbolift shot down the tube, halting at the correct level shortly after.  
  
He was the first one off the lift, and was instantly walking along. He felt a nagging cold feeling in the back of his head, and couldn't tell if a Shadowraith was approaching him, or if he was simply near one. Either way, Del-Mon had learned to trust his feelings, and stayed on his guard.  
  
Curiously, he walked down the hallway a bit further, and could feel the coldness in his mind grow slightly stronger.  
  
"This way," he called over his shoulder.  
  
He could sense something else now, mixing with the cold feeling. Del-Mon recognized it as the feeling he'd gotten when he was near Aro-Ken.  
  
Del-Mon went down the hallway in long strides, not really caring about the other three Jedi accompanying him. He followed his instincts, reaching into the Force to feel his surroundings rather than look at them.  
  
Suddenly, there was a thunderous crash that made the floors vibrate. Del-Mon knew it came from below him.  
  
Almost instantly his comlink started buzzing, and he grabbed it from his belt as he ran, leaving the other members of the search party far behind him.  
  
"This is Wesia," he quickly said into it as he darted into the nearest turbolift and punched in the right floor number.  
  
"Del-Mon, get down here! Something's happened in the old storerooms, we think it may be the Shadowraiths!" cried a voice that Del-Mon recognized as Mace's.  
  
"On my way," he quickly said, switching off his comlink. Just as the turbolift doors began to slide shut, someone stuck a hand inside from the hall.  
  
Instinctively Del-Mon ignited his lightsaber as the doors opened once more, to reveal Mya-Rau standing there.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's me!" she instantly said, holding up her hands in surrender.  
  
"Sorry," Del-Mon apologized, switching his weapon off again and putting it back on his belt. "I'm a bit too on my guard, if you will, with the Shadowraiths about."  
  
"It's all right, friend, I feel the same," Mya-Rau said with a smile as she stepped in to the turbolift.  
  
Del-Mon opened his mouth to say something, but she abruptly cut him off. "I'm coming with you no matter what you say, Del-Mon Wesia, so save your breath. I care about Aro-Ken as well," she said.  
  
"All right, fine with me," Del-Mon said neutrally, holding up his own hands in surrender.  
  
The turbolift went down, leaving Cami and Ton-San behind them. Shortly after they arrived down at the lowest level of the Temple, the long-since vacated storage area.  
  
Del-Mon instantly took off when the turbolift stopped, Mya-Rau at his heels. Up ahead of him Del-Mon could see a group of Jedi crowding about near the door that led to the storerooms.  
  
He heard vague shouts as he approached. "Contact Yoda!" "His comlink is off, he must be meditating!" "Does anybody know the codes to this door?"  
  
Del-Mon halted. "What's happening?" he asked immediately.  
  
"This door was sealed and the keypad was encrypted. Somebody changed the codes," explained Adi Gallia's voice from near the center of the mob.  
  
"They're in there. They have to be," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Well, we can't get a hold of the Masters who normally have the codes. We're locked out," said another voice.  
  
Del-Mon looked around for a way in, and then realization hit him. He could have smacked himself on the head for not realizing it sooner.  
  
He began to elbow his way to the head of the crowd, Mya-Rau trying to follow.  
  
"You people call yourselves Jedi?" he asked as he burst out of the mob in front of the door. He instantly ignited his lightsaber and jammed it into the metal, guiding it in a slow circle until the molten metal fell away.  
  
He stared back at the other Jedi with a stern yet amused look in his eyes, and they all suddenly saw something very interesting on the ground and looked at it sheepishly. Abruptly Del-Mon broke his gaze and ducked through the hole in the door as he took off, arriving in the loading room.  
  
He instantly stopped, his eyes flicking about the now vacant room. There were some smashed crates lying about at the base of the large piles, and one of the huge loading cranes was running but motionless.  
  
Del-Mon could faintly hear running feet above him and some distance away, and he went over to one of the large piles of boxes. He could sense Aro-Ken's presence even more now, and knew he was very close.  
  
He completely ignored the Jedi that had followed him into the room as he approached one of the piles. There was a cold feeling in his mind, and he knew a Shadowraith was nearby.  
  
Above him he suddenly heard a slight scraping noise, but it was enough to alert him.  
  
The Jedi jumped back just in time as three crates tumbled down towards him. Another, which Del-Mon couldn't move aside from, quickly followed it and he quickly slashed with his lightsaber, cleaving the box in half, the two pieces missing him on either side.  
  
He heard others around him igniting lightsabers and hacking away at the falling boxes. A few of the younger Padawans fell, struck in the side or a limb by a large crate, and some of their Masters would step aside to be sure they were all right.  
  
Del-Mon grew frustrated as he easily blocked the falling boxes. He was wasting time.  
  
Swiftly he jumped from the group of Jedi and curled his fingers around a slightly protruding box, finding two equally small footholds and holding his lightsaber out with the other hand.  
  
Behind him he sensed a few others jump up after him and begin to scale the wall of boxes.  
  
He went up quickly, swinging his weapon occasionally to block another box. It seemed the Shadowraith was too preoccupied with the Jedi below him to focus on him.  
  
When Del-Mon neared the top, he froze and waited a moment before springing up, pushing with both legs and his arm, slashing with his lightsaber in the same motion and cleaving a box that had just left the Shadowraith's hands in half.  
  
As Del-Mon moved in on it, he noticed that this one was different than the other two he remembered seeing. It had a blood-red sash around its waist and a long, flowing black cloak, fastened with a silver brooch.  
  
Del-Mon was about to slash at it, but it hurled another crate at him with the Force, which he had to turn and deflect before he lunged at the Shadowraith. It jumped aside, but wasn't quick enough to avoid Del-Mon's saber as it ripped the fabric of its black cloak.  
  
The electric hum of another lightsaber cut into the air, and before the Shadowraith could move a radiant violet blade was stabbed into its forearm by Mya-Rau Tamia. Its neck arched and it hissed with pain.  
  
By this time, three other Masters besides Mya-Rau had made it to the top of the pile. The Shadowraith was about to attack, but thought better of it and took off through the opened door near the walkway surrounding the loading area.  
  
Del-Mon instantly gave chase, outrunning the other Masters though the Shadowraith was faster than all of them.  
  
Each time it rounded a corner Del-Mon thought he'd lost it, but then he'd go round the corner as well and spot the flicker of a black cloak going around the next twist in the hallway and would try to put on a burst of speed.  
  
He didn't know why he was able to leave the other Masters behind. Usually there were some of them who could easily beat him in a race. Del-Mon realized it was because of how he felt for Aro-Ken. He had the bond with the boy that none of the others had, and his motivation was far greater than theirs would ever be.  
  
Del-Mon rounded the next corner abruptly, and found that he faced a dead end along with the Shadowraith. The door a few meters away from it was jammed.  
  
It turned to the other door on the adjacent wall, hoping to escape that way, but Del-Mon stepped over a meter and blocked it.  
  
He heard many rapid footfalls from behind him as he came closer, but he didn't care. Lightsaber raised, he prepared to bring it down into the Shadowraith's chest, knowing it would be useless and possibly dangerous to take it alive.  
  
Suddenly, just a split second too late, Del-Mon felt cold breath on the back of his neck. He pivoted around on his heel, and found that the door was open, another one of the Shadowraiths standing there.  
  
It's hand shot out, and before he could move Del-Mon was flung into the wall, his head solidly connecting with it.  
  
He staggered to his feet as the two Shadowraith darted into the room and shutting the door behind them.  
  
They obviously didn't take the time to jam it, as Del-Mon easily keyed in the command and opened the door once more.  
  
But the second he entered the room, he found it empty. It must have been one of the old storage rooms, because there was no way out other than the door Del-Mon had just entered through. He looked around, and found there were no objects in the room for the Shadowraiths to disguise themselves in shadow form. It was as though they had vanished without a trace.  
  
Out of pure frustration, Del-Mon whirled around and slammed his fist into the wall with a shout of rage, oblivious to the quick pain it brought.  
  
A few of the other Jedi arrived outside the doorway, and knew by the look on Del-Mon's face that they were too late once again.  
  
* * *  
  
Aro-Ken awoke slowly and painfully. Moaning, he felt pain burning at almost every inch of his body, evidence that he was still alive.  
  
The last thing he could recall was a foot hitting his head, and he slightly flinched at the painful memory.  
  
The Shadowraith had been incredibly strong despite its thin, spindly arms and legs. He'd discovered that several times.  
  
Aro-Ken scanned his body over, and found he had no broken bones or anything too serious, although it sure felt like it. Just throbbing bruises and an occasional small gash that pumped blood onto the metal floor.  
  
The door suddenly slid open, and Aro-Ken did not bother to look up from where he lay sprawled on the cold floor.  
  
"I'll bet you think you've made a good mess of our plans, don't you, boy? I'll bet you think we'll just kill you or let you go now for all the aggravation you've caused us, don't you?" came the familiar rasping voice of the Master.  
  
Aro-Ken did not answer. He felt the Master's eyes upon him.  
  
"Get up," the Shadowraith simply said.  
  
Aro-Ken didn't move.  
  
"Get up," the Master said more forcefully, throwing in a kick to the ribs that jarred him.  
  
Slowly he hauled his body to his feet, still not saying a word.  
  
"Well, boy, I'm going to give you one last chance. Turn, or I will kill you. Or perhaps I'll just turn you over to my Apprentice. He'd love another chance with you after that stab to the arm you gave him, and I'm feeling a bit angry after your fool of a Master came after you," said the Master.  
  
His Master? Was that Del-Mon?  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Aro-Ken firmly said, "No. I'm not turning."  
  
"So be it," the Shadowraith muttered coldly. It turned as if to leave the room, then spun around and slammed its fist into Aro-Ken's jaw. The blow hit with such a force that he would have fallen over if not for the wall less than a meter behind him.  
  
"I'll give you once last chance to save your own life, boy. We have some demands to get out of here, and if you do a good job presenting them, we may just decide to let you live," said the Master.  
  
"Never," said Aro-Ken. Reacting from rage, he allowed himself to spit at the Shadowraith's face. It hissed with rage.  
  
Before Aro-Ken could move, the Shadowraith had seized his chin roughly with its freezing hands. It drew him so close he could feel its breath against his face.  
  
"You will do them, or my Apprentice will settle his score with you," the Shadowraith slowly said.  
  
Aro-Ken was silent for a moment, breathing furiously through clenched teeth until the Master roughly shook him.  
  
"Answer me!" it shouted.  
  
Glaring at him, Aro-Ken muttered, "Fine."  
  
The Master shoved him back against the wall roughly and drew out a holorecorder it had been hiding, telling Aro-Ken what it wanted.  
  
When the boy had said what the Master had told him to, the Shadowraith left the room, jamming the door behind it once again. It went to the nearest ventilation shaft and removed the grate. Using the Force, it levitated the holorecorder up through the maze of air ducts.  
  
A minute later, it knocked away the grate in Wolden Keld's room and the Shadowraith let it drop onto his sleep-couch.  
  
* * *  
  
Not long after, Ada-Rin and Wolden returned from a swim in the pool, attempting to find at least some pleasure after the departure of their friend. Mannakri and her new Master had been called away almost immediately on a quick mission, and Erdan was too busy sobbing in his room to join them.  
  
Wolden, in his swimsuit with a towel around his neck, said good-bye to Ada-Rin before keying in the codes to his door.  
  
"See you later, Ada-Rin," he said, flashing her one of his famous grins.  
  
Ada-Rin hadn't really enjoyed herself during the swim. She hadn't said much since Aro-Ken had left. "Yeah," she said in a dull voice.  
  
Wolden sighed. He'd tried to cheer her up during the swim, but it was to no avail. His door opened, and he stepped inside the clutter of old computer and droid parts, tossing his towel over his desk chair.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted the holoprojector resting on his bed.  
  
"Hello, what's this?" Wolden curiously asked. He picked it up and hit the activate button and revealed a fuzzy hologram of Aro-Ken. Wolden could make out a cut on his forehead and a dark bruise on one of his cheeks. He looked exhausted.  
  
Wolden cocked his head as he curiously looked at it. He stuck his head out the door and called, "Hey, Ada-Rin, come here and look at this!"  
  
Ada-Rin stopped and approached him again. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's a hologram. Looks like it's from Aro," Wolden said.  
  
The hologram suddenly began to speak.  
  
"OK, guys, these uh... Shadowraiths have some demands. They want a fully fueled ship with supplies, a couple hundred thousand credits, and no questions asked. Leave them on the landing pad. And as is the usual hostage case, they'll kill me if you don't... And believe me, they'll do it," Aro-Ken said.  
  
The holo flickered and died.  
  
"Dammit all!" Wolden shouted, ignoring his Jedi discipline and flinging the holoprojector across the room.  
  
"I think it's time for everyone's favorite word again," said Ada-Rin.  
  
"Ah, of course! Shall we?"  
  
"We shall!"  
  
They both flung their heads back and shouted at the top of their lungs, "OH SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTHHHH!"  
  
* * *  
  
I need a little help here. I can't decide which one of Aro-Ken's friends should show up and help him in another chapter. Just tell me in a review, should it be Ada-Rin, Wolden, or Erdan?  
  
And remember, being an author, I live for feedback! And I've decided to go along with other authors' ideas of including my reviewers' names in the next chapter! Could it get any better than that?  
  
And, just so you know, it will be a while before the next update unless I get it done within three days because I'm going on vacation on Saturday. I'll try and write as much as I can on the flight, but I can't promise anything.  
  
One more thing. If you liked this story, I recommend reading my other fics. Also, not to sound selfish or anything, but if you have friends who read Star Wars, I would really appreciate it if you would recommend my fics to them. Being an author, I naturally want people to read my stuff.  
  
Thanks! :-) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
Me no own so you no sue.  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks a lot to Jacen200015 and Teekoness for your reviews, and I did take your advice and put Ada-Rin in this chapter! Thanks!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Del-Mon sighed heavily and angrily. They had hit another dead end.  
  
He and a team of four other Jedi had found the small grouping of rooms they knew the Shadowraiths had been hiding out in, and knew they had no intention of coming back.  
  
A few hallways from the place Del-Mon had lost the two Shadowraiths a pool of blood was found, and he knew it was Aro-Ken's.  
  
Unfortunately, it left no trail to indicate which direction they had gone in, and Del-Mon knew they had lost the trail again.  
  
Night had past completely since Del-Mon had chased after the Shadowraith, and dawn had broken. The room he had lost the two in had been investigated thoroughly, and Del-Mon had come to the conclusion that he had simply failed to notice them slip by in their shadow form.  
  
Angrily he stormed from the room. They had found a few very small signs that most ordinary people wouldn't have noticed that had told them that the Shadowraiths had indeed been keeping Aro-Ken there.  
  
Del-Mon strode down the corridor in long steps, so aggravated that he failed to notice someone approaching him until it they said, "You should get some sleep, Wesia."  
  
He turned to face Mya-Rau. "I'm fine, Mya," he simply said.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him.  
  
"To look for Aro-Ken, of course. Where else would I be going?" Del-Mon replied.  
  
"Del-Mon, you need to sleep at some point. It's been a full day since this search began. Just a few hours," Mya-Rau said.  
  
Sighing again, Del-Mon said, "Fine, if it will make you happy."  
  
Mya-Rau smiled. "Yes, it would."  
  
"All right. I'll see you in a few hours," Del-Mon said.  
  
Mya-Rau smiled again, then turned and left to join the other Jedi.  
  
As Del-Mon walked towards the turbolift, he knew she was indeed right; he really did need some rest.  
  
The instant the turbolift doors opened at his floor, two students nearly ran him down as they burst into the turbolift.  
  
One of them instantly began to apologize. "Sorry, Master Wesia, we just needed to find the Masters!"  
  
"Yeah, we found out what happened to Aro-Ken and we have something from him!"  
  
Del-Mon quickly recognized the students as two of the ones who had attempted the exercise with the large metal block earlier that day. He instantly remembered their names, and he snapped to attention at the mention of Aro-Ken's name.  
  
"Wolden, Ada-Rin, slow down! What did you find?" he asked.  
  
"This holorecording, it was in Wolden's room," Ada-Rin said, holding out a small holoprojector.  
  
Del-Mon took it from her and played it, listening to the Shadowraiths' demands.  
  
"We have to get this to the other Masters," he said.  
  
He jammed another turbolift button with his thumb and they went down once more, back to where Del-Mon had just been.  
  
He went down the hallways again, Wolden and Ada-Rin slightly jogging to keep up. He easily found where the other Masters had been continuing to look over the abandoned hiding place.  
  
"We have their demands," he said, instantly pressing the play button and showing them all.  
  
After the short recording, Mace Windu asked, "What do you propose we do?"  
  
"I don't know. They could easily kill Aro-Ken at any time," Del-Mon said.  
  
"True, but that has not stopped you so far," said Mya-Rau.  
  
"But now we know they are serious. You saw his condition in that recording, they will not hesitate to kill him after that beating," said Del-Mon.  
  
He sensed the sorrow and anxiety grow about him. He lowered his head. "I think all we can do is give in to their demands, and see what happens."  
  
Slowly, the Masters around him agreed.  
  
He looked down at Ada-Rin at his side, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. He knew she had been very close to Aro-Ken.  
  
"I'm very sorry," he said to her, sensing her grief.  
  
Ada-Rin did not respond.  
  
Del-Mon suddenly sensed someone behind him.  
  
He spun around, expecting Mya-Rau or Mace Windu come to comfort him, but he found Ada-Rin Remla standing in the doorway instead.  
  
Del-Mon had been in the old storage area for the past hour or two, hoping he could find one more clue that the other Masters had missed that would tell him where the Shadowraiths had moved to. He was currently pacing the room he'd lost them in.  
  
It had been agreed that the Shadowraiths' demands would be met. An old ship was being refueled for them as Del-Mon paced about the empty room.  
  
"Hello, Ada-Rin," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Hello, Master Wesia," Ada-Rin dejectedly said.  
  
"Can I help you?" he politely asked.  
  
After a slight pause, Ada-Rin said, "I... I'm not sure. I'm so scared. What if they do kill Aro-Ken?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ada-Rin. I'm sure he'll be fine. We'll find a way to get him back," Del-Mon said.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to come back? What if they've converted him?" Ada-Rin asked.  
  
"Ada-Rin, I don't know Aro-Ken like you do, but from what I've seen about him, he will not turn. He is strong-willed. I'm sure wherever Aro-Ken is he's fine," Del-Mon reassured her as the girl came closer to him.  
  
Slowly she looked around the room. "This is where you lost them?" she asked.  
  
Del-Mon nodded.  
  
Curiously, she looked around some more. "I can sense them. I feel something cold, but not quite here. It's far, but I know they're still in the Temple," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"Yes, I can sense them also," agreed Del-Mon.  
  
Ada-Rin suddenly looked at a small section of the wall where it met the floor, and her eyes suddenly went wide. A slow smile crawled on to her face, and she began to laugh.  
  
Del-Mon looked at her questioningly. "What is it? What could possibly be funny?"  
  
"The answer. I know where they went. The answer is what's funny. Ha ha ha!" Ada-Rin laughed.  
  
"Stop giggling and tell me!" cried Del-Mon.  
  
"Oh my, oh my! It's been right in front of your eyes the whole time! How can you call yourself a Jedi?" she asked, her face alive with mirth.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Del-Mon, eager to know what he had overlooked.  
  
"It all makes perfect sense, why they vanished from this room without a trace and why there's no blood trail leading away from where Aro-Ken once was," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"Well, they could have just been in their shadowed form," commented Del-Mon.  
  
"No, no, I'm sure they were. But there is a foolproof way that they could have moved around the Temple without anybody spotting the shadow of something moving. One way to be sure that they wouldn't be seen at all," said Ada-Rin.  
  
"What is it!?" shouted Del-Mon, unable to take it anymore.  
  
"It's simple. They're in the walls. They've been in the ventilation shafts. They could go wherever they want like that. No one looks in the ventilation shafts when they think something is after them," Ada-Rin said.  
  
Del-Mon followed her gaze across the room, and saw that where the wall met the floor there was a grate covering a ventilation shaft. He thought back to when he had found the bit of blood, and remembered that there had been a ventilation shaft near the ground.  
  
"Damn, she's right!" Del-Mon said to himself. "Sharp girl, the answer has been right in front of my nose!"  
  
"We should report this!" Ada-Rin excitedly said.  
  
"No, it will take too long. Their ship should be almost refueled by now. I have to find them myself," Del-Mon said, quickly moving over to the ventilation shaft.  
  
Ada-Rin eagerly followed him. Del-Mon grabbed his lightsaber and cut away the grate, watching as it collapsed.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" he asked Ada-Rin.  
  
"With you," she replied.  
  
"No you're not. It's too dangerous. You need to go tell the Masters," said Del-Mon.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you whether you say yes or no. I don't want Aro-Ken to be killed and find out that I wasn't there to help," Ada-Rin firmly said.  
  
Del-Mon saw there was no stopping her.  
  
"All right, I'll go first," he said.  
  
"Fine," Ada-Rin nodded.  
  
Del-Mon ducked into the shaft, quickly crawling along a short distance to make room for Ada-Rin, who swiftly followed him.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, he could again feel Aro-Ken's presence faintly, and headed in the right direction.  
  
"How do you know where to go?" asked Ada-Rin from behind him.  
  
"I have a connection with Aro-Ken, probably like the one you have with him," Del-Mon replied.  
  
Ada-Rin said nothing. As Del-Mon began to feel the Force that flowed around Aro-Ken more, he also began to feel cold again.  
  
"We're almost there," he said, starting to speak softer now that they were nearing the Shadowraiths.  
  
Ada-Rin did not respond, but he knew she had heard him.  
  
Del-Mon now began to glance through grates as they passed them. He saw no one, but still knew that the Shadowraiths were near.  
  
He saw that they were nearing the generator room, which also house the heating and cooling units.  
  
"Of course. Where better to hide? They have access to all the ventilation shafts from there," Del-Mon said to himself.  
  
"We're almost there," he said to Ada-Rin, who said nothing.  
  
"We may need to fight, so be ready," he cautioned.  
  
He felt the air around him growing hotter, and yet colder at the same time. He knew that the generator room was very close.  
  
Just ahead he saw dim orange light, and steam outside the grate. "There it is," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Let's go," Ada-Rin said, clearly ready to avenge her friend.  
  
Del-Mon leaned back on his elbows, and lashed out with his foot, knocking the grate out of the way.  
  
Quickly he pulled himself through the opening, and found that the grate had been on the wall near the ceiling, which was very high.  
  
Del-Mon flipped over in the air and landed harmlessly on his feet. Ada-Rin on the other hand jumped gracefully to the top of a large generator. She then wrapped her limbs around a thin pipe and slid down to the ground.  
  
The older Jedi activated his lightsaber, looking around. Ada-Rin did the same.  
  
"I don't sense Aro-Ken here. They must be on their way to the landing pad," Del-Mon said.  
  
"Let's go," Ada-Rin said.  
  
They made their way along the various catwalks and walkways above large turbine shafts and melting pits, both of them beginning to sweat a bit from the heat.  
  
Del-Mon was not concentrating on his surroundings like he should have been. He knew how close they were to Aro-Ken, and he was getting restless.  
  
Suddenly Ada-Rin froze, turning to Del-Mon. Curiously he looked back at her. "What is it, Ada-Rin?"  
  
She said nothing, but mouthed a single word. "Shadowraith."  
  
Abruptly, Del-Mon brought his focus back to reality, and discovered that he also felt cold. They were just a few meters from the door, but Del-Mon knew that they would not reach it.  
  
He looked around quickly without moving his head, trying not to let the Shadowraith know that they were aware of its presence, as he was sure it was following them.  
  
"Come on, let's go," Del-Mon said, motioning for her to follow.  
  
Ada-Rin quickly caught up, her hand now very close to the lightsaber hilt on her belt.  
  
They were both on their guards now, ready for anything.  
  
Del-Mon heard something behind him, just a slight rustle of a cloak over the roar of machinery. He instantly spun around on his heel, activating his lightsaber in the same smooth movement. Ada-Rin did the same, the bright purple glow of her lightsaber mixing with his green one.  
  
His eyes flicked about, and Del-Mon spotted a shadow of a pipe shift just slightly and then freeze.  
  
"There!" Del-Mon cried just as the shadow sprang up from the ground, instantly taking the tall robed form of a Shadowraith.  
  
Before they had time to do much else, the Shadowraith had its lightsaber ignited and had charged at Ada-Rin. She jumped aside, and landed inches from the edge of the catwalk, which had no railing around it.  
  
Del-Mon stepped in, slashing at the Shadowraith's turned back, but it spun around quickly and blocked his attack, lashing out at him the instant their weapons clashed.  
  
Del-Mon noticed it was the same Shadowraith he had been chasing earlier. He noticed the thin crimson sash around its waist.  
  
The Jedi quickly attacked again, and he and the Shadowraith seemed to take turns driving each other back in the deadly dance.  
  
Ada-Rin tried to attack too, but was not as skilled as either of them.  
  
"Ada-Rin, get out of here!" Del-Mon called to her as he ducked back, the Shadowraith's blade hitting air where his chest had been a moment ago.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused as she slashed at their dark opponent's turned back.  
  
"Find Aro-Ken! The ship will be ready to lift off by now!" Del-Mon cried. With a quick shout of rage, he extended his lightsaber and charged at the Shadowraith as it turned to block Ada-Rin's attack.  
  
Quickly it spun back around and brought its lightsaber down, their weapons clashing with an electric grinding sound.  
  
Del-Mon saw that Ada-Rin was still uncertainly looking at the door beyond her, her feet rooted to the spot.  
  
The Jedi pushed his lightsaber aside, moving the Shadowraiths and jumping. He twisted around in the air, going as high as he could and landing behind his enemy.  
  
Quickly he blocked the next attack, then released his weapon with one hand and gently pushed Ada-Rin. "Go! Go now, you have to find Aro-Ken!"  
  
Ada-Rin staggered and stood up again. "But he'll kill you!"  
  
"I'll be fine! They'll get away if you don't stop them, now go!" Del-Mon said.  
  
He swung his saber, clashing it with the Shadowraith's so hard his hands shook.  
  
Del-Mon glanced behind him, and saw that they were just a few steps away from the door.  
  
Quickly he stepped back and planted his hand on Ada-Rin's shoulder. He could tell she was torn between helping him and helping her friend.  
  
"You are Aro-Ken's last hope. If I don't make it... Tell him I'm sorry," he said, looking into her eyes briefly before he parried another attack.  
  
"Now go," he said.  
  
Before she could object, Del-Mon pushed her through the doorway. He spun around on one foot and smashed the door controls with his heel, making them smoke and spark. The door slammed shut before Ada-Rin had a chance to react. He knew she wouldn't be able to get back in.  
  
He was on his own now, with no one to help him.  
  
* * *  
  
I admit it, that wasn't the best chapter ever, but hey, it's better than nothing, right? Remember, being an author, I live for feedback! Say anything, I don't care! And I'll put your name in the next chapter if you do! Who could ask for anything more?  
  
Also, I know for a fact you won't get an update for at least another week unless my grandparents have Internet access at their house and I find the time to write a full chapter, but I wouldn't count on anything.  
  
One more thing. If you liked this story, I recommend reading my other fics. Also, not to sound selfish or anything, but if you have friends who read Star Wars, I would really appreciate it if you would recommend my fics to them. Being an author, I naturally want people to read my stuff.  
  
Thanks! :-) 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
  
Me no own so you no sue.  
  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks a lot to Jacen200015 and Teekoness for your reviews, you two are awesome!  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
Aro-Ken had done nothing in the past few hours. Nothing but sit dejectedly in a corner of his small prison. From the sound of the Master's happiness outside, the Council had given in to his wishes and given them their ship.  
  
He had been unconscious when moved, but he had caught brief glimpses of the world outside the room when the Shadowraiths entered and left. From the steam and large machines he'd been able to see, and hearing of how the Shadowraiths were traveling about the Temple so quickly, Aro-Ken had concluded that he was in the large generator room.  
  
He'd been in the generator room on a few brief occasions, and was only slightly familiar with its layout. But he was sure he knew enough to escape if he absolutely needed to.  
  
Aro-Ken suddenly heard the Shadowraiths begin to speak outside.  
  
"When may I kill him, my Master?" the Apprentice asked.  
  
"Soon, soon. We will not need him much longer. Is the ship ready?" asked the Master.  
  
"Yes, Master," replied the Apprentice.  
  
"Then fetch the boy. My Seer, I sense others approaching. Stay here and take care of them," ordered the Master.  
  
There were others coming? The thought filled Aro-Ken with some hope. It could be just someone coming for a maintenance check, or maybe someone had figured out where he was.  
  
The door opened, and he squinted in the light change. Without a word the Apprentice stalked over to him and seized his arm. Even after so many times he still shuddered upon feeling the coldness of its skin.  
  
Silently it pulled him out of the room to where the Master was waiting. The Seer was gone.  
  
Aro-Ken quickly looked around, and saw that he was indeed in the generator room.  
  
"Let's go," said the Master, seizing Aro-Ken's other arm and reducing his hopes of escape even more.  
  
The Master led the way down the narrow catwalk that passed over various turbine shafts and melting pits. Glancing back, Aro-Ken saw that he had been in a small maintenance room.  
  
As they left the generator room, Aro-Ken looked around, and felt relieved when he recognized his surroundings. Unfortunately, for whatever reason there was no one in the hallways.  
  
They rounded a corner, and Aro-Ken saw that they were in the same tower that the Council Room was. If he could get away, he was almost positive that he could make it to the turbolifts behind him.  
  
Calmly, Aro-Ken allowed them to basically drag him another few steps.  
  
Then, as quickly as he could, he firmly planted his feet and pushed off, flipping backwards and twisting his arms out of the Shadowraiths' grasp.  
  
He landed just behind them. Before they could seize him again, Aro-Ken jumped once more, extending both his legs and slamming his feet into the Shadowraiths' heads.  
  
The instant his feet hit the ground he took off running, going as fast as he could despite his slightly weakened state. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't eaten for about two days.  
  
He sensed the two Shadowraiths swiftly coming after him, and he didn't look back. Aro-Ken could feel the coldness nipping at his heels, knew how close to getting him they were. The turbolifts were just a few meters ahead…  
  
As he got close, Aro-Ken extended a hand, jamming the button to open the door. They quickly opened and he kept running, never slowing for an instant until he was inside the small room. As quickly as he could, he spun around and hit the button to close the doors just as one of the Shadowraith's hands began to reach out for him.  
  
The door closed and Aro-Ken entered the correct level, allowing himself to sigh with relief and lean heavily against the wall.  
  
Suddenly the controls began to spark. The turbolift abruptly shuddered and halted. Aro-Ken's eyes shot open. He had a feeling this breakdown wasn't a coincidence.  
  
There was a grinding, squealing sound from the machinery, and the doors abruptly moved a few inches, opening slightly. He caught a glimpse of black outside, and didn't wait for anything more.  
  
He saw the access hatch on the roof of the elevator was open, and he jumped up to it, grasping the edge and pulling himself through just as a violent clanking sound came from within the walls of the turbolift, and he was sure the doors were opened.  
  
Looking around frantically, Aro-Ken saw the only choice he had was to climb the turbolift cable. He seized the thick cable with both hands and jumped, climbing hand over hand as fast as he could.  
  
Glancing down over his shoulder, he saw no sign of the Shadowraith. He knew that they were smart enough to figure out where he had gone, so why wasn't it following him?  
  
Aro-Ken spotted a turbolift door above him open for whatever reason. Quickly he climbed until he was level with the door and swung his legs back and forth. He released the cable and used his momentum to land on his feet in the hallway.  
  
Almost instantly a fist collided with the side of his head and he staggered to the side, almost falling back into the turbolift shaft.  
  
More punches came, hitting his head, shoulders, and chest several times until he fell to the ground from a particularly hard blow.  
  
On the ground all he could do was cover his head as the Apprentice kicked him repeatedly in the chest.  
  
"Enough," a familiar calmly voice said from the side.  
  
Aro-Ken looked up into the Master's hooded voice, and saw those glowing red eyes glaring coldly down at him. "Get up," it said.  
  
He wearily hauled his beaten body up, and the two freezing hands seized him again. Desperately looking back and seeing how close he had been to escaping filled Aro-Ken with despair.  
  
They pulled him down the twisting labyrinth of corridors and still didn't see a soul. As they neared the landing pad, the Master and Apprentice both froze and turned to each other. Aro-Ken hoped it was because there was someone ahead, but he was wrong again.  
  
"Now, my Apprentice, you may kill the boy. He is no longer of any use to us," said the Master. "I will be on the ship when you are finished."  
  
Aro-Ken could sense the Apprentice's pleasure grow at this.  
  
"Yes, Master, immediately," the Apprentice maliciously said. The Master released his left and, and the Apprentice began to drag him away.  
  
Aro-Ken desperately looked around one last time, and spotted a flash of metal at the Master's side when its robe parted as it spun around. He instantly recognized the cylindrical shape as his lightsaber.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, he managed to seize it, and began tugging as hard as he dared without alerting the Master.  
  
He sensed the clip that held it to his enemy's belt snap just as the Apprentice pulled him around a corner. He kept his hold on his lightsaber, making it hover just behind him.  
  
Aro-Ken did not make his move until the Apprentice yanked on his arm particularly hard and he staggered into an empty room.  
  
As the Apprentice drew its own lightsaber it still did not release Aro- Ken's arm. The young boy saw his own lightsaber just a meter behind the Apprentice.  
  
"This will bring me much pleasure, boy," the Shadowraith said, igniting its black blade and preparing to cut Aro-Ken down.  
  
Aro-Ken quickly did two things at once. He sprang as far as he could to the side, and the Apprentice's downwards thrust missed him, but barely. He could feel the heat as it scorched the side of his tunic. While he was in the air, Aro-Ken also used the Force to his the activation button on his lightsaber.  
  
The Apprentice heard the electric snap-hiss sound and instantly spun around. It just managed to duck as Aro-Ken summoned his weapon to his free left hand. Surprisingly, the Apprentice still had not released its strong grip on his right arm.  
  
The Shadowraith swung its lightsaber at Aro-Ken's head, and the boy quickly held his weapon up. The Apprentice's weapon clashed with Aro-Ken's so hard it shook his one arm. He knew he would have to free his other hand if he wanted to fight with his full strength. He could tell the Apprentice wasn't letting go any time soon.  
  
Aro-Ken jumped and twisting about, trying to pull his arm free, but the Apprentice's grip was too strong.  
  
At the same time the Apprentice was still swinging its blade wildly at Aro- Ken, who barely managed to block the attacks each time.  
  
They went back and forth across the room, Aro-Ken repeatedly spinning and twisting his arm and trying to slash at the Shadowraith's hand. Occasionally he'd manage to jump and perform a graceful flip not only to avoid an attack, but also in another attempt to free his arm.  
  
Aro-Ken knew he was wasting time. He had to get to the Council Room before the Master and the Seer got away.  
  
As he and the Apprentice went back and forth across the room, wildly attacking each other, Aro-Ken had an idea. He needed to get his lightsaber into an exact position.  
  
As they went in wide circles about the room, still attacking each other, Aro-Ken blocked a slash at his side. Before the Apprentice could draw back its lightsaber, the boy moved his in an arch, bringing the two weapons in front of his chest so that his was on top. They were diagonally crossed, pressing together with an electric crackling sound.  
  
It was the exact opportunity Aro-Ken needed.  
  
Before the Shadowraith could react, Aro-Ken twisted his hand, spinning his lightsaber around as it still pressed against the Apprentice's. Just as he had been hoping for, his weapon hit the Shadowraith's arm.  
  
It arched its neck and loosened its grip on Aro-Ken just slightly. Instantly he jumped back, finally yanking his arm free.  
  
The Apprentice wasted no time in retaliating. Almost as soon as Aro-Ken's feet hit the ground it swung its lightsaber at him once more.  
  
Aro-Ken instantly continued to fight, parrying, thrusting, and attacking wildly, able to do much more with both his arms in use.  
  
As the two opponents moved about the room, Aro-Ken felt himself beginning to tire. Sweat dropped on his face, and the muscles in his limbs were starting to burn. His lightsaber was feeling slightly heavier in his grasp.  
  
Aro-Ken chanced a quick glance over his shoulder, and discovered his back was to the door of the room. He swiftly ducked a swing at his neck and then sprang backward, doing a neat black flip and landing in the hallway. Quickly he jammed the door and stepped back, leaning over slightly as he took a few deep breaths. He would not run away. Not this time. He had to finish it.  
  
Not a minute later the keypad sparked and crackled and the door shot open. Instantly the Apprentice charged out and began fighting with a new fury.  
  
The drove each other back and forth, but Aro-Ken knew the Apprentice was slowly beating him. Aro-Ken found that he was doing most of the ducking and blocking.  
  
Suddenly, the Shadowraith swung, and hit weapon slammed into Aro-Ken's, forcing it down to his side. Instantly the black tip of the Apprentice's lightsaber was at his throat, so close he could feel the heat beginning to scorch his skin.  
  
"Now you shall die," the Apprentice said, drawing back its blade.  
  
Aro-Ken knew he needed a miracle as he turned his head away and closed his eyes.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, his miracle came. "Aro-Ken!" Ada-Rin suddenly shouted.  
  
Instantly his head snapped to the sound of her voice, as did the Apprentice's. Sure enough, Ada-Rin Remla came charging down the hall towards him, her lightsaber activated as she lunged at the Apprentice, who quickly blocked the attack.  
  
Aro-Ken quickly regained his wits and lifted his lightsaber again, stepping back into the deadly dance.  
  
As they both moved to avoid a wide swing from the Apprentice, Aro-Ken ducking and Ada-Rin jumping as high as she could, Aro-Ken called, "What are you doing here, Ada-Rin? How did you find me?"  
  
"I was with Del-Mon! He told me to come and find you!" she replied as she came down. She quickly executed a downward thrust as she neared the ground. The Shadowraith swung around in a complete circle, batting both her attack and Aro-Ken's quick lunge aside.  
  
Ada-Rin's words registered in Aro-Ken's mind as he recoiled his weapon when the Apprentice blocked his attack. So Del-Mon was alive after all! But where was he? As Aro-Ken abruptly stopped his charge, the Apprentice's next attack missing his stomach by inches, he reached out with the Force, searching for Del-Mon's presence.  
  
He sensed the familiar vibrations in the Force. To his relief, they were not very far away. They were not flickering or fading, but somehow Aro-Ken knew that they were close to doing so. He could sense that Del-Mon was in danger. He needed help, and he needed it soon.  
  
Aro-Ken was brought back to reality by Ada-Rin's sharp cry of, "Look out!" He jerked out of his thoughts quickly and spotted the Apprentice's black lightsaber blade swinging at his head. He just managed to duck, and could feel his enemy's blade singe his hair.  
  
At the same moment Ada-Rin went in again. As the Apprentice's attack missed Aro-Ken, it swiftly spun around, and her upward slash cut through the air where it had been standing a moment before.  
  
"Where's Del-Mon?" Aro-Ken called to Ada-Rin above the electric hum of the three lightsabers swinging.  
  
She ducked another attack and came up slashing. "He's with another one of the Shadowraiths!" she replied.  
  
Fear gripped Aro-Ken instantly. Would he be all right? He knew that he had to find out, but they weren't going anywhere while the Apprentice was still alive.  
  
As the dance progressed, the two young Jedi seemed to share one mind in the three-way battle. Ada-Rin and Aro-Ken both attacked rapidly and skillfully. As one swung an attack, the other would try to lunge or thrust. If Ada- Rin's attack went short, Aro-Ken would be there to block the Apprentice's counterattack on her unprotected flank. Their moves were perfectly synchronized together. The Apprentice had to constantly spin about and jump aside to block both their attacks at once.  
  
When the Apprentice did another wide swing with its lightsaber, both of its opponents jumped backwards. Grinning, it moved in on the girl as she flew through the air, moving close to where she would land.  
  
Ada-Rin had gone higher and stayed in the air longer than her friend when she jumped.  
  
Aro-Ken, on the other hand, had been close to the wall when he pushed off. As he flipped and was horizontal with the ground, he looked down very briefly. He spotted Ada-Rin upside-down, and knew she could not spot the Apprentice moving in on her.  
  
His eyes grew wide, knowing he had to save her. His feet hit the wall and instantly he pushed off as hard as he could.  
  
Aro-Ken sailed towards his friend and over the Shadowraith's head, flipping over once more and twisting his body so he would land facing it.  
  
Below him, Ada-Rin landed just as the Apprentice swung its black lightsaber at her torso. She did not have enough time to block it, and cried out in surprise.  
  
At the same time Aro-Ken shouted from above her as he came down to the ground. He landed just in front of the Apprentice; beginning to swing his blade the instant his feet hit the ground.  
  
His attack smashed into the Shadowraith's blade, knocking it aside.  
  
As soon as she realized what had happened, Ada-Rin quickly darted around to the Apprentice's side and tried to snake her blade around Aro-Ken's and their opponent's. Just as the tip of her purple weapon touched the Apprentice's robe it spun around, knocking aside both her attack and Aro- Ken's.  
  
Now the two young Jedi were on opposite sides of the Shadowraith. Ada-Rin briefly glanced at Aro-Ken, and he used their connection to each other to utter one word with the Force. "Feint."  
  
Instantly they moved. Both of them swiftly put a foot forward, starting to move like they were going to attack. Instead, Ada-Rin stepped back and Aro- Ken charged in, lightsaber swinging.  
  
The Apprentice blocked Aro-Ken's attack near its side and then swung its arm, moving both blades so they were pointed at the ground and crossed. There was an electric crackling sound as the two lightsabers pressed together, each trying to overpower the other.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Aro-Ken could spot Ada-Rin now stepping back into her attack stance, coming at the Apprentice with her weapon raised.  
  
In a sudden, unexpected movement, the Shadowraith slightly leaned towards Aro-Ken, knowing he couldn't attack it with his lightsaber where it was, and quickly lifted one leg. The Apprentice lashed out with its foot, catching Ada-Rin in the side and knocking her down. She slid across the floor for a meter or two before coming to a halt.  
  
The instant the Apprentice's foot hit Ada-Rin, Aro-Ken made his move as well. He let go of his lightsaber with one hand and drew it up, swinging and hitting the Apprentice's head with his arm as hard as he could.  
  
The Shadowraith staggered to the side a few steps and Aro-Ken brought up his lightsaber. With a cry of rage and brought it up above his head and plunged it down before the Apprentice had time to recover.  
  
At the same time Ada-Rin jumped to her feet and charged at the Apprentice with her blade extended.  
  
The Apprentice was unable to react quickly enough to block the attacks. It looked at Ada-Rin quickly, and then spun around to look back at Aro-Ken. At that exact moment Aro-Ken's radiant blue blade found its mark, plunging down into the Shadowraith's throat and stabbing in almost halfway up the blade.  
  
Ada-Rin's weapon also hit flesh, jamming into the Apprentice's back and going all the way through, sticking out of its stomach.  
  
Both of them let out deep sighs of relief and pulled their weapons free in unison. The Shadowraith fell to the ground, dead as it would ever be. The cold feeling that surrounded them lifted almost completely.  
  
Aro-Ken and Ada-Rin both deactivated their weapons, and Ada-Rin almost instantly threw her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Aro-Ken put an arm around her as well. "Thank… Thank you so much," he panted, still getting his breath back.  
  
Ada-Rin took a few deep breaths before speaking. "Don't thank me… Thank Del- Mon… If he hadn't told me… Told me to find you… I'd still be with him."  
  
The boy abruptly released her. "That's right, Del-Mon! We have to help him, he's in danger!"  
  
"Let's go, he's in the generator room! When I left him he was dueling with a Shadowraith!" cried Ada-Rin.  
  
"We'd better split up, incase the other Shadowraith shows up," Aro-Ken said.  
  
"Good idea. You go through the ventilation shafts, it's quicker that way," Ada-Rin told him before starting to take off.  
  
"Ada-Rin!" he quickly called to his friend.  
  
She stopped and turned to face him, a questioning look on her face.  
  
"If I don't make it back… Tell Erdan I'm sorry, and promise me you'll look out for him," Aro-Ken said.  
  
"Aro-Ken, you won't die, I know it," Ada-Rin said.  
  
"No. No you don't. If I am killed, promise me you'll do that for me," Aro- Ken said, looking at her sincerely.  
  
"Okay," she softly said.  
  
"Say 'I promise,'" he said.  
  
"I promise," Ada-Rin said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you," Aro-Ken said.  
  
Before she could say more, Aro-Ken cut through the nearest ventilation shaft grate with his lightsaber and ducked into the opening, crawling away as fast as he could.  
  
* * *  
  
Not to sound selfish or anything, but if you have friends who read Star Wars, I would really appreciate it if you would recommend my fics to them. Being an author, I naturally want people to read my stuff.  
  
Also, if you liked this fic, I'd recommend reading my other two (also about Aro and Del), The Lightsaber and The Disease. I haven't worked on them lately, but reviews motivate me! (Hint, hint!)  
  
Thanks! :-) 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
  
Me no own so you no sue.  
  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Love your reviews, Jacen200015 and Teekoness!  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
Del-Mon quickly ducked, and felt the heat of the Shadowraith's lightsaber blade as it passed over his head with just an inch between it and his hair.  
  
He had lost track of the time they had been fighting, but was sure it had to have been at least twenty minutes by now. The entire duel had been a dizzying combination of jumps, flips, slashes, parries, thrusts, ducks, and dazzling attacks. It had gone by in a flash, and would indefinitely continue until the death.  
  
Instantly Del-Mon returned to attack stance and feigned an attack at the Shadowraith's legs. The very second it moved to block, Del-Mon brought his weapon up towards its neck, swinging as hard as he could.  
  
The Shadowraith just managed to lean backwards, and the tip of the Jedi's lightsaber missed it by centimeters.  
  
As they fought, driving each other back and forth along the catwalk, Del- Mon constantly found himself one step too close to the edge. The two opponents repeatedly tried to force each other back too far, but it never did succeed. In such an environment the slightest misstep could send one plunging into a turbine shaft to immanent doom.  
  
He would have been felt much better fighting for his life in a safer location, one that was not so narrow and elevated, but Del-Mon was in no position to be choosy at the moment.  
  
He made a quick mental note to himself to tell the Masters they needed wider catwalks in the generator room if he got out of this alive.  
  
Bringing himself back to reality, Del-Mon quickly moved his arms and blocked an attack on his side. The Shadowraith was getting much angrier; Del-Mon could sense the coldness around him growing.  
  
It came at him rapidly now, swinging madly. The Jedi's lightsaber was everywhere at once. It had to be in order to block the attacks that came at him again and again with just about no time between each one.  
  
Left, up, left, right, down, up, up, right, left, right, up, down, his lightsaber flashed about, just a large emerald green blur that seemed to encircle him like a radiant shield.  
  
Del-Mon held up his lightsaber to block a slash as he ducked a kick. He shoved his opponent's weapon away from him and rose. Before the Shadowraith had a chance to attack once more Del-Mon shot out a hand, pushing with the Force.  
  
His shove hit the Shadowraith in the chest, knocking it backwards just a few steps and over the edge of the catwalk.  
  
Hopefully, Del-Mon glanced down to see if his opponent would make it into a turbine shaft, but saw that it would only land on a catwalk twenty yards below.  
  
The Jedi used the opportunity to quickly take a few deep breaths before jumping off the catwalk himself, landing next to the fallen Shadowraith in a crouched position.  
  
As his opponent lashed out with its foot, Del-Mon quickly stood up straight and pivoted on one foot, spinning out of the way and avoiding the blow.  
  
The Shadowraith was on its feet in no time, hacking away at Del-Mon. The only difference between now and up on the other catwalk was that this time Del-Mon found the time to retaliate between attacks.  
  
Again they went back and forth. Each time Del-Mon would find himself too close to the edge of the catwalk he'd spring aside or flip over the Shadowraith.  
  
Suddenly, two feelings around him grew. The coldness intensified, as did the feeling of Aro-Ken's presence. As he ducked another attack, Del-Mon quickly jumped backwards, which gave him enough time to briefly look the room over. He spotted Aro-Ken atop a large water heater, where he was undoubtedly scanning the room for Del-Mon.  
  
The Jedi was about to send a message through the Force to him, hoping their connection was good enough for him to hear it, when Aro-Ken beat him to it. "Del-Mon, I'm here. Are you all right?"  
  
Del-Mon sighed in relief as he ducked another swing from the Shadowraith and threw in a slash of his own. "I need your help here, Aro-Ken. We must defeat the Shadowraiths," he mentally said. "Where is Ada-Rin?"  
  
As Aro-Ken answered, he turned around to look for a way down. "She's fine, she should be-"  
  
Aro-Ken stopped speaking abruptly. Del-Mon glanced in his direction, and saw that another Shadowraith had appeared from nowhere as the boy turned around, and instantly they began to fight.  
  
The Jedi chanced a glance over the edge of a catwalk, and discovered that he would have to move downwards quite a distance if he hoped to get to a door and move into another room.  
  
Suddenly the Shadowraith lunged and Del-Mon stepped back, easily avoiding the attack.  
  
But, unexpectedly, his opponent then pushed off out of the lunge position and dove at him. Frantically Del-Mon spun to the side, and found himself a few centimeters from the edge.  
  
He was about to jump back to the middle of the catwalk, but the Shadowraith had other plans. It shot out a hand before Del-Mon had a chance to move, and he was lightly pushed with the Force.  
  
Stepping backwards, his foot hit the very edge. He lost his balance and fell, dropping his lightsaber as he did. Miraculously it landed another catwalk below him before he toppled over. His weapon switched off as the activation button hit the ground.  
  
The instant Del-Mon found himself in the air and falling, his instinctively flipped so his feet were below him. By some random chance his hands grasped the edge of another catwalk, the same one that his lightsaber was now resting on.  
  
He reached for it as he began to pull himself up, but the Shadowraith suddenly landed on the catwalk, one hand slamming into his arm and making him recoil it.  
  
Before Del-Mon could do anything more, the Shadowraith had lifted its foot once more and kicked his lightsaber off the catwalk.  
  
Del-Mon didn't turn to watch it, but heard it land on another catwalk.  
  
Now he was completely helpless, dangling from a catwalk by both hands and completely unarmed as the Shadowraith above him began to slash its lightsaber down towards his fingers.  
  
* * *  
  
The Master was angry. What was taking its Apprentice so long?  
  
Suddenly it felt a tremor through the Force. The anger and hate that it knew circled its Apprentice suddenly stopped moving.  
  
So the Apprentice was dead. The Master could always select another. But where was the Seer?  
  
The Master rose from its seat in the cockpit of the ship the Masters had given them. It would have to go rescue the Seer again, like it had when it was cornered by the Jedi earlier.  
  
Instantly the Master disappeared, flattening to the ground in its shadow form. It shot down the boarding ramp of the ship and back inside the Jedi Temple. It swiftly went down the hallway, darting into a ventilation shaft as soon as it could.  
  
The Master went towards where it knew the Seer was, sensing its presence through the Dark Side.  
  
Up ahead it heard something moving and breathing heavily. Someone else was in the shaft.  
  
It went a bit faster. As it passed one of the grates, the Master looked out and saw its Apprentice lying dead on the ground.  
  
The Master passed it by without a second glance.  
  
It sensed a familiar presence ahead. It was the boy it had sent the Apprentice to kill.  
  
While it was here, the Master thought, it might as well seek revenge for its Apprentice's death. It advanced on the boy, who did not sense its presence.  
  
Silently the Master conformed to the shape of the boy's shadow perfectly and moved along with it, exactly synchronized with it.  
  
When the boy was out of the shaft, he would get a very big surprise.  
  
* * *  
  
Aro-Ken swiftly pulled himself through the ventilation shafts. He found that he instinctively knew where to go, which way to turn. He went towards the Force he felt gathering around Del-Mon, ignoring the cold feeling that he drew nearer to.  
  
Up ahead he could see steam rising beyond a grate and dim orange light. The humming, whirring, and clanking sounds of mechanics was gradually growing louder.  
  
All of the sudden the coldness that had been growing around him intensified itself. Aro-Ken froze abruptly. He looked over his shoulder and ahead, searching for a shadow that did not fit, but saw no shadows but his own.  
  
Warily Aro-Ken approached the grate that led to the generator room, ready to bolt or attack if he had to.  
  
In the twenty or so meters that followed he expected something to go wrong each time he moved, but nothing happened. He saw no shadows moving unnaturally, nothing jumped out at him, and the cold feeling grew gradually once more. Aro-Ken tried to assure himself that he had just been nervous, but still, something did not feel right.  
  
With his elbow he knocked the grate aside and looked down before leaving the shaft. Aro-Ken found that he was near where the ceiling met the wall, just a meter or two away from one of the huge machines that the generator room boasted.  
  
Quickly Aro-Ken got into a crouching position and jumped, clearing the gap and landing on the slightly curved top of what he recognized to be a water large heater.  
  
Briefly he looked over the huge room. Most of the walls were holding other big machines used for ventilation, to hold the Temple's water supply, or to generate electricity. The floor was taken up almost entirely by vast turbine shafts and a handful of narrow walkways for maintenance purposes. The small sections of the wall that weren't occupied by machines were covered with various pipes. The room was very hot, and steam was constantly being ejected from the large devices.  
  
Aro-Ken began to scan the many catwalks, searching for Del-Mon, and spotted him across the huge room on a walkway about halfway between the floor and ceiling. Next to him was a tall, black figure, which did not surprise the boy. He could vaguely see the blood red sash around the Shadowraith's waist, and knew that Del-Mon had met the Seer. They both had their lightsabers activated, and were battling back and forth across the catwalk.  
  
He sent a message to the Jedi with the Force, hoping that he'd hear it. "Del-Mon, I'm here. Are you all right?"  
  
To his relief, he got an answer. "I need your help here, Aro-Ken. We must defeat the Shadowraiths," came the mental reply. "Where is Ada-Rin?"  
  
Quickly the boy began to search for the fastest route to the Jedi Master as he answered. "She's fine, she should be-" Just as he turned to see if there was a way to get down on the wall behind him, Aro-Ken suddenly sensed a familiar presence too late.  
  
The instant he was facing the wall his shadow jumped at him, and he heard the electric thrum of a lightsaber. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the Master following him, and in his own shadow too.  
  
Aro-Ken staggered backwards in surprise as the Master came towards him, and lost his footing on the slick metal of the heater.  
  
He slipped and tumbled over the side, managing to stop himself from flipping over as he fell through the air. Looking around wildly as the room flew past him, he spotted the many pipes on the wall. Reaching out desperately, his hand wrapped around a thick pipe that was running horizontally.  
  
Aro-Ken was abruptly yanked out of his fall, and felt splitting pain erupt in his shoulder as the weight of the rest of his body was dropped on it.  
  
As his fingers began to slip, Aro-Ken grabbed the pipe with his other hand as the Master landed on it, its lightsaber still ignited.  
  
It approached Aro-Ken and began to sweep its lightsaber downwards.  
  
The boy suddenly spotted a pipe running vertically along the wall in front of him, and instantly he swung his legs and let go of the pipe, using his momentum to carry him to the vertical one.  
  
His limbs wrapped around it and instantly he slid down the thin pipe. Above him, the Master's blade hit the thick pipe, cutting the metal and releasing a small stream of water.  
  
Aro-Ken landed on a catwalk that clung to the wall near the water heater he had just been on and promptly activated his lightsaber, its blue glow clashing with the blackness of the Master's blade as the Shadowraith landed in front of him.  
  
It instantly attacked him furiously, and the fact that Aro-Ken was weak from hunger and exhaustion did not improve his odds at all.  
  
Desperately he blocked the attacks, allowing himself to be driven back along the catwalk.  
  
Aro-Ken suddenly found his back pressed against a very warm pipe that was running from the water heater. Clenching his teeth, the boy pushed his weapon against the Master's as hard as he could, making it stagger back a few steps.  
  
Obviously infuriated, it prepared for another charge. At the last possible second, when his opponent's weapon was so close he could feel heat radiating from it, Aro-Ken moved aside and the Master's blade plunged into the hot water pipe, which immediately began to spurt gallons of hot water at it. Aro-Ken hoped the Temple's occupants could live without hot water for a while.  
  
The Master hissed in pain and burst out of the gushing, scalding water. Aro- Ken sensed that all he had just done was make the Shadowraith all the more eager to kill him.  
  
As his opponent was in the water Aro-Ken had noticed that he was still above Del-Mon. He saw an electric generator below the heater. It had a metal covering around some wires that were a foot or two away from the generator itself and even closer to him. It was just the escape route Aro- Ken needed.  
  
As the Shadowraith charged again, it found that Aro-Ken was no longer before it; rather, he was below it now, sliding down along the wire covering.  
  
Above him the boy suddenly heard the sound of crackling electric sparks. He looked up, and saw that the Master had sliced through a section of the metal and the wires beneath it, going through it completely and promptly causing a power outage in half of the students' quarters.  
  
Aro-Ken felt the pipe below him slowly begin to fall backwards, unable to support his weight.  
  
He saw something black fall past him and knew it was the Master. It landed on the catwalk he had been sliding towards and sliced almost but not quite through another part of the wires and metal.  
  
Instantly Aro-Ken's pole fell backwards, and the boy found himself upside down as he clung to it. The pole continued to fall and he released it with his legs, dangling by his hands.  
  
Abruptly the pole stopped, and Aro-Ken saw that above him it was resting on the edge of a turbine shaft that he was now inside, about halfway between the generator room and the spinning blades. Below him he could feel the air moving and hear the constant electric thrum as the blades turned. The pole was just barely connected to the generator.  
  
Aro-Ken gripped the pole as hard as he could, so hard that his knuckles began to turn white.  
  
Above him the Master appeared, looking down the shaft to see if he was dead yet. When it saw him clinging to the pole, it coldly raised its lightsaber to completely sever it.  
  
Suddenly the cold feeling around him diminished greatly. The Master's weapon froze and it looked in Del-Mon's direction. Aro-Ken instantly knew that the Seer was dead, victim to Del-Mon's blade.  
  
The Master looked back down at the boy coldly, and then flattened completely as it went into its shadow form, shooting away towards Del-Mon and leaving Aro-Ken to his doom as his fingers began to slip along the pipe, bringing him towards the turbine blades below him inch by inch.  
  
* * *  
  
By the way, I do know that it's not too bright to put a water heater above an electric generator, but if I didn't do it the plot wouldn't work as well. Let's just say the Temple engineer wasn't that smart, okay?  
  
Also, if you liked this fic, I'd recommend reading my other two (also about Aro and Del), The Lightsaber and The Disease. I haven't worked on them lately, but reviews motivate me! (Hint, hint!)  
  
Thanks! :-) 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
  
Me no own so you no sue.  
  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks for your review, thy_man! (Tell Teekoness I said hi!) : )  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
Before he truly realized what he was doing, Del-Mon found himself releasing the edge of the catwalk he grasped with one hand and swinging to the other side just as the Shadowraith's blade hit the catwalk, sending a shower of sparks down towards the turbine shaft.  
  
He clung to the other side now, looking around and trying to see where his lightsaber had landed.  
  
The Shadowraith swung at his hands again, and Del-Mon moved to the side as much as he could. As his opponent began to attack again, he swung back to the other side of the catwalk, clinging to it desperately.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, as he released the catwalk with one hand and twisted around, grabbing the catwalk with both hands so his back was against it, he spotted it. His deactivated lightsaber lay on a catwalk about ten meters in front of him and at least three times that distance below him.  
  
Behind him he could sense the Shadowraith's weapon falling towards him again. He swiftly swung to the other side of the catwalk. He was facing his lightsaber again.  
  
Before his opponent had a chance to attack again, Del-Mon shot out a hand towards it. He used the Force to shove the Shadowraith aside; knocking it to the ground and making it slide several meters. He then kicked his legs back and then swung them forward as hard as he could, releasing the catwalk completely as he did.  
  
He soared through the air, flying towards his lightsaber before the Shadowraith could recover.  
  
Del-Mon could tell that he wouldn't land on the catwalk, but would just barely fall short of it.  
  
Extending his arms as far as he could, he managed to grasp the edge of the catwalk with his fingers. He glanced over his shoulder and spotted the Shadowraith behind him, just a meter or two away from the catwalk. Its lightsaber was ignited, and it was just starting to swing it. If Del-Mon didn't move, it would take his head off.  
  
Swiftly he released the edge with one hand and swung under the catwalk as fast as he could, arriving safely on the other side. He heard the Shadowraith's lightsaber clash with the edge of the catwalk as it landed on top of it.  
  
Quickly looking around, Del-Mon spotted his lightsaber to one side. The Shadowraith knew it too, and was turning to grab it.  
  
Instantly the Jedi shot out his hand towards it, gripping it with the Force and pulling it towards him just before the Shadowraith seized it. It landed in his hand so hard it stung.  
  
Del-Mon's opponent turned towards him and swung hard, and he raised his lightsaber above his head, allowing the Shadowraith's to collide with it.  
  
As it would up to strike again, Del-Mon quickly swung back to the other side of the catwalk again. He slashed at the Shadowraith's legs with his weapon as it turned around, and the blade met flesh.  
  
While the Shadowraith's knees buckled and it hissed with pain, Del-Mon pulled himself up onto the catwalk.  
  
He advanced on his opponent rapidly, slashing and swinging away.  
  
The Shadowraith managed to put in a few sloppy and poorly coordinated attacks, but could not focus or fight with its wounds.  
  
Before long, Del-Mon swung downwards, knocking the Shadowraith's weapon aside. Before it could move to block again, he had all ready run it through, stabbing his blade through its stomach just below its ribcage.  
  
The Shadowraith fell silently to the ground as Del-Mon pulled his lightsaber free, deactivating it and returning it to his belt. The cold feeling around him lifted.  
  
He let out his breath, unaware until then that he had been holding it, and leaned over, getting over his vigorous duel.  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice in his mind brought him back to reality.  
  
"Del-Mon! Del-Mon, help me!"  
  
Looking around, Del-Mon began to observe the generator room. Two pipes that led from a water heater were leaking, one much less than the other. A metal covering that encased electrical wires was severed, and was resting within a turbine shaft.  
  
"Help!" Aro-Ken shouted, aloud this time. "I'm slipping, I can't hold on much longer!"  
  
"I'm coming, Aro-Ken!" Del-Mon sent him the message through the Force.  
  
He spotted a catwalk not too far from the one he was on, and leaped to it, sailing across the gap easily. He landed and instantly unhooked his cable launcher from his belt.  
  
Del-Mon took careful aim at the area of the ceiling directly above the turbine shaft Aro-Ken was in and fired. The end of the cable hit the ceiling, and he hit the button on the launcher to let out the entire length of cable, and then threw the launcher as hard as he could towards the turbine shaft.  
  
There was a shout from within the shaft. A few seconds later the cable went taut. Del-Mon sighed in relief. He was about to find a way down to where Aro-Ken was, but froze suddenly. He felt the darkness around him, the cold feeling in the back of his mind, grew rapidly. He knew instantly it was the Shadowraith that Aro-Ken had been battling with.  
  
He could sense it going for its lightsaber, and he spun around, igniting his lightsaber in the same swift movement. He swung, and knocked the Shadowraith's weapon aside a split second before it would have cut into his chest.  
  
As they circled each other, the Shadowraith suddenly shot out its hand, knocking Del-Mon to the ground and making him slide backwards along the catwalk before he could do anything.  
  
While the Jedi was getting to his feet, he saw the Shadowraith draw something from within the folds of its robe. It tossed the things towards the turbine shaft Aro-Ken was in. Del-Mon recognized them as minidetonators. Aro-Ken needed to get out of that shaft, and he needed to get out now.  
  
As the Shadowraith released the minidetonators Del-Mon charged. Instantly they were locked in combat, going back and forth along the catwalk. Their blades were everywhere at once, moving so fast it was hard to tell who was blocking and who was attacking.  
  
Del-Mon found he now had to duck and move to avoid various kicks and the occasional fist.  
  
The lightsabers clashed, pressing together with an electric crackling sound. Both opponents held the position, trying to overpower each other.  
  
There was suddenly a huge explosion from within the turbine shaft that made the whole room shake. A huge column of flames was spat from within the shaft. Almost immediately it hit a catwalk directly, rocking it violently as the fire melted the metal. Part of it melted clear through and was torn away from the main part.  
  
As the explosion moved upwards, so did a single figure clinging desperately to a cable launcher…  
  
Suddenly the Shadowraith released its lightsaber with one hand, which it quickly curled into a fist and swung at Del-Mon's head.  
  
Del-Mon was jerked back to the battle as he ducked the blow, but noticed too late the kick that was coming at him. The Shadowraith's foot hit his chest and knocked him backwards, and over the edge of the catwalk.  
  
In some random twist of fate, he landed on his side on another catwalk. He barely had time to roll aside as the Shadowraith jumped down after him, landing where his chest had been a moment before.  
  
The Jedi instantly jumped to his feet and their lightsabers clashed once more.  
  
As they battled along the catwalk, Del-Mon quickly jumped to avoid a kick aimed at his legs. He landed, and before his mind could even register where it was coming from, he felt stabbing pain and cried out.  
  
His arm stiffened, and his lightsaber clattered to the catwalk as he released it. Del-Mon looked at his arm and saw that the black blade was within it, a few inches of it covered by the flesh of his limb. Blood began to soak through his tunic sleeve.  
  
The Shadowraith pulled its blade free. It stared at Del-Mon with its burning red eyes, and he was transfixed by their cold gaze as he fell to his knees.  
  
The glowing black blade was coming back at him, straight towards his throat, and he was completely powerless to stop it.  
  
Suddenly, a voice cut into the sound of the thrum of the lightsaber from the side. "NOOO!"  
  
A flash of blue light came hurtling towards them…  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, that wasn't my best chapter (or the longest one for that matter) but bear with me! THE FIC IS ALMOST FINISHED! I think the next chapter will be the next one!  
  
Also, if you liked this fic, I'd recommend reading my other two (also about Aro and Del), The Lightsaber and The Disease. I haven't worked on them lately, but reviews motivate me! (Hint, hint!)  
  
Thanks! :-) 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer:  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
  
Me no own so you no sue.  
  
(I did not write this disclaimer myself, I read it on a Zelda fic but it summarizes everything. Whoever made up this disclaimer, please don't sue me!)  
  
AN: Thanks a lot Jacen200015 and Teekoness! I still can't get enough of your reviews!  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
Aro-Ken's hands slipped again. His sweaty palms had made the pole slick, and he still desperately clung to it with both hands.  
  
He knew he couldn't climb it, it was too slick. It was too high to jump, even if he used the Force. If he let go with one hand he would almost certainly slip right off the pole.  
  
All Aro-Ken could do was clutch the pole, and hope the message he had sent through the Force to Del-Mon had reached him.  
  
His fingers slid down the pole abruptly once more, and he shouted aloud, "Help! I'm slipping, I can't hold on much longer!"  
  
Del-Mon's voice responded in the back of his head. "I'm coming, Aro-Ken!"  
  
He took note of how close his fingers were to the end of the pole, and decided he had to move.  
  
Slowly he released the pole with one hand and extended it above his head. His other hand did not move.  
  
He faintly heard someone fire a cable launcher.  
  
Gradually he put more weight on it as he pushed himself up, reaching out to grab the pole once more.  
  
Without warning, the hand that was clutching the pole suddenly slipped with the weight of the rest of his body on it, and was suddenly grasping air.  
  
He shouted as he began to plunge down towards the huge fan blades. The wind rushed past his hair and whistled in his ears.  
  
Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something metal alongside him. He recognized it as a pistol-shaped cable launcher.  
  
Aro-Ken reached out, extending his hand as far as he could. He could sense how close he was to the turbine blades, could hear their thrumming sound getting louder and louder.  
  
He couldn't reach the cable launcher. It was too far away. Desperately he used the Force, trying to clear his racing mind. He focused on the cable launcher that was falling alongside him.  
  
He gripped it and pulled it closer to himself. Aro-Ken could feel it beginning to touch his fingertips. "Come on, come on… Almost got it…" he thought to himself.  
  
Using one last jerk with his mind, the launcher jumped into his hand. He was yanked out of his fall, and he swung sideways on the cable. His shoulder hit the side of the shaft hard, and Aro-Ken allowed himself to dangle for a few seconds.  
  
He suddenly heard something above him, small, metal objects hitting the side of the shaft. Aro-Ken looked up, and saw several metal spheres about half the size of a thermal detonator. As they approached him, he recognized them as minidetonators. There were at least ten, and they would surely explode when they hit the turbines.  
  
Instantly he jammed his finger on one of the buttons on the cable launcher and it began to tow him up. But it wasn't moving fast enough. He knew when the minidetonators hit, the explosion would catch up to him very quickly.  
  
He started to pray, hoping some miracle would make the cable launcher suddenly speed up, but knew it wasn't going to happen very soon.  
  
Looking up, Aro-Ken could see he was about fifteen meters away from a catwalk. Just as he formulated a plan, he heard a small boom below him. He glanced down, and saw a small explosion glowing at the bottom of the shaft that he knew would inevitably set off a chain reaction.  
  
He looked back up. He was fifteen meters from the catwalk. The explosions were getting louder. Ten meters to go.  
  
Aro-Ken glanced down once more, just as there was an almost deafening BOOM from within the shaft. He saw it shake the entire room. The glass covering the windows rattled. He felt the cable vigorously vibrate and swing slightly.  
  
A blast of heat instantly hit his body from below. Aro-Ken could see the blackness of the turbine shaft replaced with a huge mass of fire and shrapnel from the turbine blades that was swarming up towards him.  
  
Desperately he looked up, and saw that he was ten meters from the nearest catwalk. Aro-Ken glanced below him again. He watched as the explosion ripped through a catwalk, shaking and melting it at the same time. Part of it was completely separated from the main part, and hung from it almost completely vertically.  
  
Aro-Ken looked back up. The distance between himself and the catwalk was five meters, and the explosion was about that distance from him as well.  
  
One thought suddenly ran through his head. "Trust the Force."  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Aro-Ken pulled himself up from the cable launcher and let go. Instinctively he pushed himself with the Force, making himself go higher.  
  
He reached out with both hands, and his fingers grasped the edge of the catwalk. A piece of shrapnel shot by his leg and cut it open. Frantically he pulled himself up onto the floor of the catwalk just as the flames from the explosion began to lick at his boots.  
  
The instant he slammed to the floor, lying on his back, two huge blasts of fire and debris shot past either side of the catwalk. More intense waves of heat hit him from the sides. Aro-Ken felt the metal pressing against his back begin to heat up.  
  
He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them again, watching as the explosion continued to move upward, Aro-Ken suddenly saw more debris beginning to fall towards him.  
  
"Woah!" he cried. Instantly Aro-Ken was on his feet and running to the other end of the catwalk as fast as he could, limping slightly on the leg the shrapnel had hit.  
  
Behind him he heard the metal shrapnel clatter as it hit the surface of the catwalk. He was not fast enough to avoid it all, however. A small piece grazed his side, and another stabbed into his arm.  
  
Finally, he slowed down to a walk and fell over onto the catwalk surface. Aro-Ken closed his eyes as he breathed deeply, getting his breath back. He slowly lifted one hand and yanked the shrapnel out of his other arm, tossing it aside.  
  
As Aro-Ken lay there, doing nothing but gasp for breath, he suddenly heard a shout ring out. He wearily hauled himself to his feet, staggering to the side a few steps before regaining his balance. He looked around, fighting the urge to fall back down.  
  
He suddenly spotted Del-Mon, his arm wounded and a Shadowraith standing above him.  
  
Aro-Ken grabbed his lightsaber from his belt without taking his eyes off the catwalk Del-Mon was on. It felt heavy in his hands as he pushed the activation button. He ignored how tired he was, pushing his exhaustion from his mind.  
  
Aro-Ken lifted his weapon and aimed swiftly He allowed a long shout to escape from his lips as he hurled his radiant blue blade towards Del-Mon's foe.  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
* * *  
  
Both Del-Mon's and the Shadowraith's heads snapped towards the sound of Aro- Ken's voice. His lightsaber, its blue blade ignited, was flying towards the Shadowraith.  
  
The Shadowraith hissed, it's equivalent to a scream, in both rage and shock. Instinctively its hand shot out, but it did not stop the lightsaber.  
  
Instead, it shot a flash of blinding pain into Aro-Ken's mind one last time. Del-Mon heard the boy shout in pain. He staggered, and fell right over the edge of the catwalk.  
  
Next to Del-Mon, Aro-Ken's lightsaber hit its mark, impaling the Shadowraith through the chest, going clear through to the other side. It fell backwards, over the edge of the catwalk and went plunging down to the turbine shaft, taking Aro-Ken's lightsaber with it. Del-Mon turned away before it hit the blades.  
  
"Help! Del-Mon, help me!" Aro-Ken's voice rang out.  
  
Instantly Del-Mon took off, jumping from one catwalk to the next. "Aro-Ken, I'm coming! Where are you?" he shouted.  
  
"Down here! I can't hold on, help me!" Aro-Ken cried.  
  
Del-Mon landed on his feet with his knees bent on the catwalk Aro-Ken had fallen from. He quickly went to the edge and looked over.  
  
He found Aro-Ken clinging to the section of the catwalk that the previous explosion had ripped away. It hung on weak metal that threatened to give way at any minute.  
  
Aro-Ken was grasping part of the rough metal that had melted and cooled all ready.  
  
There was a squealing sound as more of the catwalk broke away from the main part.  
  
Del-Mon's eyes flicked about the room, searching for a way to get to Aro- Ken. Suddenly a wave of heat hit them both. There was a groaning sound from within the floor, and the room shook slightly.  
  
Instantly the Jedi peered down into the shaft. Smoke was rising from it, and he could see flickering light from a fire flashing against the wall. The explosion the Shadowraith had caused must have set off a chain reaction. Unless Del-Mon did something, the explosion yet to come could destroy the entire Temple.  
  
But he couldn't just leave Aro-Ken to die. Del-Mon had to save him as well. Suddenly, he noticed his cable launcher, dangling where Aro-Ken had released it, which was just a few meters above the partial catwalk the boy was hanging from.  
  
He could see the manual control room window on the wall no more than five meters from the cable launcher.  
  
"Del-Mon, do something!" Aro-Ken desperately cried as more of the catwalk broke away.  
  
Somehow, out of all the thoughts and emotions rushing through Del-Mon's head, a plan formed. He knew it was a long shot, but it was better than nothing. So many things could go wrong, but there was no time to think of that.  
  
Quickly, he sent a message to Aro-Ken with the Force through their deep bond. "Don't worry, Padawan, I'm coming!"  
  
With those words he swiftly jumped into action, literally. Del-Mon leaped off the catwalk he stood on, falling through the air towards the catwalk Aro-Ken clung to. He kept his legs in front of himself, and slightly bent his knees to prepare for impact with the catwalk below him.  
  
His feet hit the greatly slanted catwalk, and he made no effort to stand. The force of his body colliding with the catwalk made the small section of metal holding it up part, and the catwalk began to plunge down towards the turbine shaft opening.  
  
As it fell through the air, Aro-Ken did not release the deformed metal he clung to, and Del-Mon continued to slide down the slanted metal on his feet, keeping his arms out at his sides for balance. He would occasionally move the foot in front to the side to avoid a bump in the metal that would knock him off course, or even off the severed section of the catwalk completely.  
  
Aro-Ken's eyes lit up as he saw the Master approaching him rapidly. Del-Mon reached out a hand towards the boy as he continued to slide along. Aro-Ken extended a hand towards him, but lost his grip on the catwalk with the other hand. Quickly he slipped over the edge and started to fall.  
  
"Aro-Ken!" Del-Mon shouted. He was nearing the edge of the severed catwalk, which was still falling. He kept his arm extended, but began to lean towards Aro-Ken now.  
  
Just as his toes hit the edge, Del-Mon's hand grasped Aro-Ken's forearm, grabbing him out of his fall. The instant they touched, Del-Mon pushed off with his feet as hard as he could, pulling Aro-Ken with him.  
  
They sailed away from the catwalk as it disappeared into the turbine shaft below it. There was a clanking sound accompanied by the groaning sound of mechanics, protesting as the catwalk section jammed the turbine blades.  
  
As the two soared away from the shaft, Del-Mon and Aro-Ken both pushed themselves with the Force, and former reached out his arm.  
  
Just as they began to fall down, Del-Mon's hand grasped the cable launcher. Now they flew forwards, carried by their momentum and held in the air by the cable. They were heading straight for the manual control room window.  
  
"Shield your head, Padawan!" Del-Mon called before slightly ducking his own and getting his feet in front of him.  
  
Aro-Ken turned his head away and lifted his free arm, the one Del-Mon was not clutching, and held it in front of his face.  
  
Del-Mon released the cable launcher, and they sailed into the window.  
  
They hit the glass of the window and shattered it completely. Some small pieces cut their arms and legs, but they had not serious injuries.  
  
Del-Mon released Aro-Ken's arm, and they landed separately. Just as Del-Mon pulled himself up, the room shook again, more violently this time. The two were both knocked back to the floor. They heard rumbling below them, and the room continued to vibrate.  
  
The older Jedi got to his feet once more, his eyes frantically looking at all the terminals about the room, until he spotted a button labeled "Emergency shutdown of all systems" on the other side of the room.  
  
Del-Mon took off running for it, staying on his feet despite the constant tremors that shook the room. Lighting fixtures began to fall from the ceiling, ejecting sparks and showers of glass as they hit the floor. Various terminals crashed to the floor from the tables and desks they had been resting on. Alarm lights and sirens were flashing, indicating the overload that would cause the explosion soon and adding to the chaos that swarmed in the room.  
  
The Jedi quickly put out a hand, which hit the table of the console that held the manual shutdown button and stopping himself. Finally, before anything else could happen, he slammed the palm of his hand down on the button.  
  
Instantly the alarms were silenced. Slowly, the violently shaking room came to a halt. The roars and groans of machines shutting off was all the filled the air. Bright blue and yellow sparks still jumped from the damaged and crushed consoles. Dust settled, and revealed a completely motionless pair of Jedi standing in the room, a Master and an Apprentice.  
  
Both were sweating and taking huge gulps of air as they just stared at each other in wonder. Their muscles burned and both felt like collapsing where they were. They seemed to share each other's exhaustion.  
  
After a few more gasps, the Apprentice managed to say, "You… You called me… Padawan."  
  
The Master smiled broadly at him. "Yes, Aro-Ken… I did… And I meant it," he said, also getting his breath back.  
  
"Thank… Thank you… Master," the new Apprentice panted. As soon as the words left his lips, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground. The Shadowraith's quick mental attack had finally taken its toll.  
  
Del-Mon was at the boy's side in an instant. He was fine, merely unconscious for a time. "You're welcome, Aro-Ken… You are most welcome, my apprentice."  
  
With that, he lifted the boy into his arms and carried him from the room. Fate had finally brought them together.  
  
* * *  
  
OMG, IT'S FINISHED! I can't believe it! Thank you once again to Teekoness, Jacen200015, and thy_man for all your reviews.  
  
Don't despair though, there is a sequel all ready in progress and posted! Read "The Lightsaber" to get the continuing saga of Aro-Ken Rumos and Del- Mon Wesia!  
  
Thanks one last time to everyone who has read this fic! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

For those of you who have been asking in reviews, there is more! TMC continues with The Lightsaber (takes place five or six months after TMC) and The Disease (takes place five or six years after TMC)! Please read them! Pleeease!  
  
*Waves hand in Jedi-like way* You will read and review The Lightsaber. You will read and review The Disease.  
  
Also, I'd like to thank all my reviewers: Prince Luke Skywalker, Katie Hayes, Teekoness, thy_man, and last but not least Jacen200015! Love you all! 


End file.
